A Link to Middle Earth
by XxMoJo88xX
Summary: When his battle with Ganondorf doesn't go his way, Link ends up in Mirkwood, where he meets the Elves. From there, he must journey with them to find a way home before Hyrule is destroyed forever. R&R! First Fic! Rated for violence. Chapter 9 up!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
It was time for the final showdown. Link stood at the entrance of Ganondorf's chamber, fists clenched and ready. Off to his right he saw Princess Zelda, trapped by Ganondorf's evil magic. Ganondorf played his organ as if no one had entered the room, although he knew Link was behind him.   
  
"Finally the time comes," Ganondorf said at last. "All three of the Triforce Pieces are here in this room. Exciting, isn't it?" Ganondorf turned with an evil grin. "Long have I waited for this moment."  
  
"It's encouraging to know that you have been waiting for your own defeat," Link said as he drew the Master Sword.  
  
"Ha!" Ganondorf laughed. "You still think you can defeat me?" He asked cockily. Link didn't answer, but instead tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword instead. "Once you are dead, Hyrule will be mine!" Ganondorf shouted as he threw a plasma ball at the Hero of Time.  
  
Link deflected the ball with his sword, then flipped to the side and had an arrow set. He released the power of Light and made a direct hit, knocking Ganondorf to his knees. He charged forward, sword drawn, and jumped high into the air. As Link began to fall, he spun on the spot and fell with a slash to his foe's back. Ganondorf stumbled forward and turned.  
  
"Good," he said. "It seems that I have underestimated you, Link!" he said. He threw both arms up at once, and doubled the amount of plasma balls thrown at his enemy. Link did a side flip and in midair, deflected one of the two. The other barely missed, searing the side of his Tunic near his ribs. Ganondorf deflected the ball back at Link just as he returned to his feet, causing him to fall on his back.   
  
Ganondorf jumped into the air and sent two more balls at his grounded enemy. Seeing the approaching plasma, Link rolled gracefully backwards and up into a kneeling position. A quick slash sent both balls back. Ganondorf managed to knock one of them into the ceiling, but the other collided with his right hand. Link set another Light Arrow and hit Ganondorf in the chest with it. Again, Ganondorf fell to the floor.  
  
Link charged again, hoping to get another slash in, but as he approached, Ganondorf surprised him with a close-range plasma ball. It caught Link directly in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back gasping for air, his limbs weak.  
  
"It looks like your time is over, Link. You have failed the people of Hyrule. Would you like me to tell you Hyrule's future? There will be no green of grass or trees. There will be no royal blue of water or sky. There will be now golden light from the sun. This means, as you have probably guessed, that the Kokiri will die. The Zora will die. The Gorons will die. And the Hylians... They will be enslaved." Ganondorf said with a sneer.  
  
"No!" Zelda shouted.   
  
"Oh yes, I'm afraid it is true. Your father, Zelda, will be the first one enslaved. In fact, I think it only fitting that he will by my PERSONAL slave, along with YOU," Ganondorf continued. "And I bet you're wondering your fate, aren't you Link?" he asked. "Well,... I can't kill you, because those wretched Sages will undoubtedly find a way to bring you back. I can't enslave you, because you are strong enough to find some way to weasel out of my grasp. But there is one thing I can do," Ganondorf said as he rose his hands above his head. "I will banish you from this land forever! You can join your horse in oblivion!"  
  
"Link!" Zelda shouted, trying to break the evil chains that bound her.  
  
Ganondorf muttered a few evil words under his breath as he continued to wave his hands, and soon Link began to feel weak. He lowered his hands and pointed them directly at Link's chest, and soon, all was black.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Link woke up with a splitting headache and a bad case of nausea, laying flat on his chest halfway buried in leaves. His eyes were closed and nearly impossible for him to open. Everything was foggy.   
  
'What happened?' he thought. He closed his eyes very tight, trying to remember why he had lost consciousness. Suddenly, it hit him. "Ganondorf!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet and drew his sword. He quickly lost his balance and fell flat on his back. 'What did he do to me?' Link thought as he sat up. Off to his right, he heard a small whinny of a horse. He looked, and there was Epona.  
  
"I guess he wasn't lying about us being together, was he?" Link said to his horse. She trotted over to him slowly, showing that she had been affected in a similar way as him. For nearly twenty minutes, Link sat where he was, trying to shake off the aftermath of Ganondorf's magic. He looked around slowly as the nausea left him.  
  
"Well, if this is 'oblivion,' then I'd say it isn't that bad," Link said to Epona, who had been grazing near him for some time. They were in a small clearing surrounded by large trees with the greenest leaves Link had ever seen. They swayed in a cool northern breeze which was comfortable on Link's face. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, confident that his equilibrium was in balance again. He turned in the spot that he stood, closely examining his surroundings. His ears caught the distant sound of running water.  
  
"Come, Epona. Time to go," Link said as he turned to his horse. She came as soon as he called and nudged his hand with her nose. He rubbed his hand up between her eyes and then back down to above her nostrils. "We'll find a way back," he said as he ran his hand up again. Epona released air through her nose and bobbed her head quickly. Link smiled as he walked to her side and mounted. He nudged her side gently with his heel as he grabbed the reins.  
  
Ahead he saw a well trodden path and veered toward it. It was well packed and lined with thick forest on each side. The birds were chirping gleefully as Link and Epona passed through, and Link began to wonder if there was anything at all wrong with this place. There seemed to be no evil. He found that his head went back and forth often, awed by the masses of trees.  
  
Epona showed signs of her joy as she trotted on. She neighed often and bobbed her head. Link smiled as he picked up speed, breaking almost into a full run through these peaceful unknown woods. He seemed to almost forget entirely the peril that his homeland of Hyrule was in as the cool breeze blew his hair back. Suddenly, his joy turned to horror.  
  
Ahead of him were several men on horseback, arrows drawn and set. Epona saw them and began to slow down, and eventually stop just feet in front of the men. The arrows were pointed directly at Link. There was nothing he could do. If he drew for his own bow, he would be hit by one of them. There were too many of them. All he could do was wait for their reaction.  
  
The riders looked at link for a moment, and immediately lowered their bows. One of the men in the middle began to speak a language unknown to Link. He was confused, because they all seemed to think he should know what they were saying. The one in the middle said it again, and still Link had no clue what he wanted.   
  
"I don't know what you're saying. What do you want?" Link asked in a confused voice. The riders looked at each other then back at him.  
  
"You know the tongue of men, but you don't know the tongue of the elves?" Asked the one in the middle.  
  
"I guess not," Link answered, relieved to be able to communicate with at least one of them.  
  
"Unheard of," said the man.  
  
"So you and your men speak the elvish language?" Link asked  
  
"What else would you expect an elf to speak?" One of the others asked, turning and laughing to the others. It was then that Link noticed their pointed ears for the first time. No wonder they thought he could speak their language! They thought he was one of them!  
  
"I'm not an elf," Link said over their laughter. The looked at each other, obviously confused. "I'm Hylian," he finished.  
  
"Hylian?" another elf asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm from Hyrule, which is obviously very far away from here," Link said slowly, returning his gaze to the tall, emerald green trees.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, in which you are located. If you are not one of us, what business do you have entering without permission? These are dark times. We cannot have the enemy's spies sneaking deep into our borders," said the one in the middle. Link had to be cautious with his answer. How believable would the truth be?  
  
"I am Link. I was at battle with an evil sorcerer, who would have the Kingdom of Hyrule for his own if not for my presence. He cast an evil spell that sent me far away from my home," Link explained. He watched the reaction of each of the elves in front of him, trying to decipher their expressions. "When I woke up, I was face down in the middle of these gorgeous woods," Link finished.  
  
The elves spoke in their own tongue for a few minutes before returning their attention to Link. It was Legolas who spoke.  
  
"Even if your story is true, you will be escorted out of our lands. Dark tidings have reached us from Elrond and we leave at once for Rivendell to attend his council. You can come with us to the edge of our lands," Legolas said.  
  
"I need to find a way to get home," Link said. "If I delay, my homeland will be destroyed!" Again, the elves talked in their own tongue, and again, Legolas turned to Link.  
  
"Very well. You may join us on our journey to Rivendell. I'm sure Elrond will offer some usable advice," Legolas said. Two of the elves walked past Link and filed in behind him, and soon, they were leaving Mirkwood.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A/N - What do you think? Chapter 2 to come. R&R Please!!! 


	2. Worth Proved

Chapter 2  
  
It was a quiet journey out of Mirkwood. Link spent most of the time admiring the forest surrounding him and paid little attention to the elves, who periodically spoke to each other in their own language. His thoughts traveled back to Hyrule frequently now, and he couldn't stop picturing Princess Zelda and her father bringing Ganondorf what he demanded. Quickly, Link thought of the Triforce of Courage, the one that belonged to him. Had Ganondorf gotten it, or was there still hope that Hyrule could be saved?   
  
Link looked down at the back of his hand and found that his piece of the Triforce was still lit up, although faintly. He was relieved. On they rode, and as they reached the end of the woods, Legolas slowed and rode beside him. They remained silent for some time before the prince spoke.  
  
"The story you told to us... Was it true?" Legolas asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked over at Link.  
  
"Yes," Link replied simply. There was silence again before Link continued. "Ganondorf, the evil sorcerer-thief, has wanted to rule Hyrule for some time. I hold one piece of the three he needs to rule the land forever, so luckily, there is still hope."  
  
"One piece of three?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The Triforce. Three sacred triangles representing Wisdom, Power, and Courage. I hold the piece of Courage. If Ganondorf had this, it would be the end of everything peaceful in Hyrule," Link answered. There was silence for another period of time. Ahead of them rose the Misty Mountains.  
  
"I apologize if we seemed rude," Legolas said. "First impressions are important, and I fear we have given you a bad one."  
  
"You were protecting your home. I know nothing of the dark times of which you speak, but they must be reason enough to cause you to be suspicious of me," Link said. Legolas nodded.  
  
"These are indeed dark times. Middle-earth may soon see the same hardships that your home faces right now," Legolas said. Link gave a sideways glance at the prince and noticed the bow and quiver, and two arm length blades.  
  
"So you are a warrior?" Link asked.  
  
"Only when need be, which may be soon," Legolas answered. "The enemy is moving." There was silence between the two. Link was tired. He had been journeying long in Hyrule making his preparations to battle for peace. But now it seemed he would be embarking on another journey: getting home.  
  
"Are we crossing those mountains?" Link asked as he looked at the Misty Mountains.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered. "Rivendell is just on the other side. The alternative would be to go south and pass through the Gap of Rohan, but this route will save us several days."  
  
"And this 'Elrond' will be able to help me get back to Hyrule?" Link asked.   
  
"Elrond is one of the wisest elves in Middle-earth. He has lived for many lives of men and has seen many things. If anyone knows how to get you home, he would be one of them," Legolas answered.  
  
"Well let's hurry up and get there!" Link said in a louder voice than he intended. "The sooner we get to Rivendell, the sooner I can go home and defeat Ganondorf."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
Several hours passed, and Link and Legolas kept up their conversation by exchaning their histories, and ther hopeful futures. The elves around them talked to each other calmly in their own tongue as they went. Link noticed that the elves seemed not to tire, while as night fell, he seemed to be nodding off in his saddle. The Misty Mountains now loomed before them, and they were soon on a path to the summit.  
  
"Here, drink this," Legolas said as he noticed Link's weariness. He handed him a flask of silver with jewels embedded on each side. Link took a long draught and felt warmth spread to his finger tips and down to his toes, and he felt wide awake.  
  
"What is that?" Link asked, amazed by the affects it had on him.  
  
"A special drink made in our Realm. We don't have much use for it, but we still take it with us incase we pick up a traveler or two. Lucky we did. You'll need to have your wits about you as we cross these mountains. Rumor of the enemy has been swept eastward by the wind."  
  
"Good. A chance for me to prove my worth, wouldn't you say?" Link asked with a smile as they began their ascent. Legolas didn't answer but he returned the smile promptly. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about Link that he trusted. There weren't many plants on the rocky mountain. Link glanced back over his shoulder at Mirkwood, wishing he and Epona were again bolting through its trails.   
  
All of the talk between the travelers ceased, and they looked around cautiously. Link rested his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword, taking the elves' caution to heart. The moon rose high above them, offering some light for the paths ahead. The horses began to struggle with the uphill climb, but Epona showed little sign of fatigue. Suddenly, it happened.  
  
"Yrch!" Legolas shouted as he set an arrow in his bow. Link did the same, not knowing why. Legolas turned to him. "Orcs," he said. "Servants of the enemy." The elves stopped their horses and waited, arrows set and ready. Link looked around at the cliffs and ledges above them and saw nothing, but the sound of rocks being stirred was unmistakeable. He scanned the ledges again and saw a black mound where there was none just seconds ago. Quickly, he pulled the arrow back and released.  
  
There was silence as the orc fell from the cliff and crashed into the path in front of them, arrow imbedded between its eyes. Legolas turned and looked at Link with an impressed smile.  
  
"That's an orc?" Link asked. Legolas nodded as he looked for more of them. "No wonder he's mad... He's almost uglier than Ganondorf himself!" There were several cries as the orcs charged the company from both sides. Arrows sang through the air and past Link's head as the battle began. Immediatly, he picked off three more of them as Legolas did the same. They continued to fend off the orcs with their arrows, but soon swords were drawn.  
  
Link unsheathed the Master Sword as an orc approached. He parried one stroke, then beheaded the orc from Epona's back. Quickly, he dismounted and charged forward, sword drawn and Hylian Shield wielded on his right arm. Legolas continued to fire at the orcs from his horse, and had already taken ten of them out within the first minute of battle. Link fell his eighth as if he were a lumberjack in the middle of a forest.  
  
Suddenly, there were two orcs in front of Link and three behind, cutting off his retreat to Epona and the elves. One stroke was blocked by the Hylian shield and the Master Sword was quickly burried in an orcs' gut. The other orc in front of Link made a thrust, but it was dodged by a quick side flip. Instead of hitting Link, The orc hit his fellow attacker that was positioned behind his foe. As Link's feet hit the ground, his sword took the head off of one of the three remaining orcs. But there were too many.  
  
Link blocked another stroke, but as he did, another Orc was attacking from behind. There was a dull thud behind Link as he took out his enemy, and he saw an arrow in the back of the other orc's head. Legolas was standing on bent knees in his saddle, bow by his head. He smiled at Link and nodded. Link raised his bow and set an ice arrow and quickly released it. It soared just past Legolas' right ear and penetrated a sneaking Orc's chest, freezing him solid. The remaining orcs fled as Link fired the ice arrow, awed by the power of this warrior.  
  
Link looked at the bodies laying all around him. There were orcs everywhere, but none of the elves had fallen. None of them spoke, but they rode their horses and formed a semi-circle around Link, stunned by what they had just seen.  
  
"I think your worth has been proven," Legolas said after a long period of silence. Link walked over to Epona, climbed back into his saddle, then returned to the others. None of them had budged or said a word, neither in elvish or the language of men. Link pulled out the Master Sword and looked at the black blood that stained it. He turned to his saddle bag and pulled out a brown cloth with stains of red, wiped the black off the blade, then returned it to his sheath.  
  
"So when do we continue to Rivendell?" Link asked as he noticed the others were watching his every move.  
  
"I have never seen an arrow freeze its target," one of the elves said. There was a murmur of agreement amongst the elves.  
  
"As I said, I think your worth has been proven. There is much more to you than meets the eye, is there not?" Legolas said. He smiled at his new friend before turning and looking up the mountain. "To Rivendell," he said. "With care, now. There will undoubtedly be more." Link nudged Epona with his heel gently and soon, their journey continued.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
A/N: I think this will turn out to be interesting! I just realized how much fun I can have with all of Link's Items... R&R!! Chapter 3 before tomorrow!! 


	3. Council of Elrond

Chapter 3  
  
The night crept slowly by and it was well past midnight when the travelers finally reached the summit of the Misty Mountains. There, they set a fire and camped. Link sat alone for a time, Epona fast asleep next to him. The elves kept their distance from Link and kept tossing him nervous glances. Legolas walked over to him after a while and sat beside him.  
  
"So it is obvious you are indeed a skilled warrior," Legolas said as he sat.  
  
"And you as well," Link replied as he broke a stick on his knee and tossed it into the fire.  
  
"Where did you learn such magic?" Legolas asked as he remembered the cold that grazed his face when Link's arrow passed him.  
  
"I've learned many things through my travels," Link said. "Most of which will be needed if I finish my battle with Ganondorf."  
  
"When," Legolas corrected.  
  
"When I finish my battle with Ganondorf." Link said.  
  
"Is an arrow of ice your only magic?" Legolas asked, intrigued by these magical arrows.  
  
"No. There are also those of fire and magic," Link answered as he tossed another stick in the fire. Legolas wasn't too impressed by a Fire Arrow, because those were easy enough to make without magic. But Light had him interested.  
  
"And what does a light arrow do?" he asked.  
  
"All creatures of evil cannot stand its power. It is the power of good in its pureist form. When it hits its target, it consumes them completely. The enemies nearby flee in fear," Link said. Legolas was silent for a time, thinking about how such power would be useful.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Legolas asked as he leaned forward.  
  
"Of course. All of which will be revealed in due time," Link said as he leaned back on Epona for support. He watched as the flames licked the cool early morning breeze. "How far ahead is Rivendell?" Link asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"Fifty miles or so," Legolas answered. "We should be there fairly early tomorrow if we leave before sunrise."  
  
"Then I better get some rest. Your elvish drink may be a temporary cure for weariness, but I suddenly feel the urge to sleep," Link said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
It was still dark when Link woke. Legolas was kneeling before him with an extended hand, offering to help him to his feet. Link adjusted his tunic when he rose and looked around. The others were already awake and saddled, each of them with the same nervous look as the night before. Link's magic had caught them off guard, and they were finding it hard to be comfortable around him. Legolas, however, seemed unphased.  
  
"Time to go," Legolas said. Link walked over to Epona and stroked her mane gently. She whinied gently and bobbed her head as she did the day before when the affects of Ganondorf's spell had worn of. Link mounted his steed and filed in behind the elves silently as they descended on the opposite side that they climbed.  
  
That's when Link saw it for the first time. Miles below, Link saw the dim lights in Rivendell. It was still early morning, yet it seemed that almost everyone was already awake. And so it was. Elrond and the people of Rivendell were awake preparing for the council that would take place that morning, and people were arriving periodically.  
  
Again, Legolas and Link rode side by side. They were quickly becoming good friends, each very interested in what the other had to say. On top of that, they admired the others' ability in battle. And to Link, it was good to be accepted so quickly in this strange new world called Middle-earth.  
  
"There dwells Elrond, master of Rivendell, father of Elladan, Elroir, and Arwen Evanstar," Legolas said as he looked down upon the city. After an hour of walking, the sky began to turn a dull pink, marking dawn. The travelers couldn't see the son, as it was on the other side of the Misty Mountains, but to Link, morning was a welcome thing. He longed to see the trees below him clearer.  
  
The travels continued on in silence for some time, the city drawing nearer by the second. Link's thoughts again traveled back to Hyrule, and to Zelda. He rummaged around in his saddle bag in front of him and found the Ocarina of Time. He let go of the reins, comfortable that Epona would stay the course and not go astray. Slowly, Link lifted the Ocarina up to his mouth and began to play Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
The notes echoed off of the mountains around them and resounded in each of their ears. Each of the elves' hearts were lifted by the melody, and some of their trust for Link seemed to return. Legolas watched on as Link played, eyes closed and focused on the song. He suddenly stopped when his hand began to burn. Quickly, he looked at the back of his hand and saw the Triforce of Power turn bright red. Ganondorf's reign in Hyrule had begun.  
  
"That was beautiful," Legolas said. "Why do you stop?" Link rubbed the back of his hand against his brow in frustration. There was nothing he could do to help the Hylians.  
  
"Ganondorf has claimed the throne in Hyrule Castle," Link said slowly. "There will be much suffering amongst my people." The rest of the journey was silent, and by the time the travelers arrived in Rivendell, the sun was high and the Council of Elrond was just beginning.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
There was much information exchanged at the meeting. Link was rather confused by it all and soon found himself lost in all of the information. He sat separated from a large circle, Epona at his side. He noticed that Elrond looked neither old nor young, but his eyes showed the signs of his vast knowledge.  
  
As the meeting came to a close, a small voice shouted: "I will take the ring!" Link looked around for the voice's owner and saw a short creature, almost like a child, standing. "Though I do not know the way."   
  
Elrond raised his eyes and looked at him. "If I understand aright all that I have heard," he said, "I think that this task is appointed for you, Frodo; and that if you do not find a way, no one will."  
  
'No pressure,' Link thought to himself sarcastically as Elrond paused.  
  
"This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers counsels of the Great. Who of all the Wise could have forseen it? Or, if they are wise, why should they expect to know it, until the hour has struck? But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, then your choice is right; and though all the mighty elf-friends of old, Hador, and Hurin, and Turin, and Beren himself were assembled together, your seat should be among them," Elrond finished.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear," said an old man with a staff, who had been addressed as Gandalf earlier in the meeting.  
  
"If by life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," said Aragorn, who had also been named.  
  
"And my bow!" Legolas said.  
  
"And my Ax!" Shouted a red-haired dwarf. Link made eye contact with Legolas and saw a slight nod.  
  
"And my... Well... Everything," Link said. Everyone turned their attention to him.  
  
"Who are you?" The red haired dwarf asked bluntly.  
  
"I am a traveler from a distant land, here to seek the counsel of Elrond," Link answered.  
  
"And counsel will be given in due time, traveler," Elrond said.  
  
"Well Frodo's not leaving without us!" shouted a voice from the bushes. Suddenly, three more creatures, who Link gathered to be Shire-folk, emerged from their hiding places and stood next to the other. Gandalf rolled his eyes when he saw Peregrin Took, a particularly mischevious Hobbit who managed to make a mess of everything.  
  
"Very well," Elrond said after looking at their determined faces. "Two men; Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor. Two Elves; Legolas of Mirkwood and--" Elrond paused and looked at Link.  
  
"Link of Hyrule," he said. Everyone looked at him again after hearing of such a foreign place.  
  
"A dwarf; Gimli, son of Gloin. A Wizard; Gandalf the Grey. And most importantly... Four little hobbits; Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Ten creatures from this hour henceforth known as the Fellowship of The Ring," Elrond said, looking at the volunteers. And with that, the meeting was ended.  
  
Everyone began to clear out and make preparations for the journey, some confident, some apprehensive. Link stayed put. He saw Legolas walk over to Elrond, then lead him over.  
  
"Link, is it?" Elrond asked as he approached. Link nodded. "Legolas has already told me your story, and I'm sorry to say I have no advice to offer. Never in my long years have I heard of such a place as Hyrule," he said. Link's head lowered and he looked at the blades of grass swaying in the cool morning breeze. "Go with the Fellowship," Elrond continued. "Their path will take them through Lorien, where Lady Galadriel may be of better service than I have."  
  
"Thank you," Link said with a bow. Elrond returned the bow and departed, off to speak with Gandalf and Aragorn.   
  
"I guess our journey together continues," Legolas said with a smile. Link nodded as he ran his fingers through Epona's mane. He was worried. Each day he was in Middle-earth was a day of suffering for all of Hyrule. Hopefully the Galadriel would be his way home.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
A/N: I took some excerpts from The FoTR Book for the Council of Elrond. (-- Disclaimer)  
  
R&R please! Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. The Journey South

IMPORTANT A/N: Mixed in my own writing below, there are many excerpts from Tolkein's Fellowship of The Ring, some long, some short. I used them because I wanted to keep the feeling of the journey the same as Tolkein did, and it has little impact on the general story line of my fic. While I want to make this story include Link, I also want it to follow the original story, with one or two drastic changes (Keep reading to find out). Some of the excerpts are edited to include Link, and quotes formerly said by one member of the fellowship may now be said by Link instead. The excerpts may use different words than originally used by Tolkein. I do not claim them as my own, for they belong to the mind of one of the greatest writers ever. While there are many excerpts, there is also plenty of original material, so I hope that you will read!  
  
I apologize if usage of these excerpts offends anyone, especially those of you who found enjoyment in the earlier chapters. Later chapters will not include excerpts at such a large scale. Now, on to a lengthy Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They left Rivendell seven days later under the cover of night, hoping to hide from the evil eyes of Sauron's spies. Much to Epona and Link's dislike, the others opted to go on foot, hoping their tracks would be harder to follow if there were no hoofprints left behind. The only horse that would be going with them was Bill the Pony, a horse that had traveled with the Hobbits for some time.  
  
"Keep your ears open, Epona," Link said quietly as they began to leave. "When you hear the song your former master sang under many moons, come to me." Epona's head bobbed, as if showing she understood. It was a hard thing for Link to do, turning his back on his steed and walking away.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf walked at the head of the company, each of them knowing the land very well, even in the dark. The rest followed closely behind with Link and Legolas as the rearguards. They walked side by side silently for some time, only the sound of their footfalls and the cold, winter wind being heard.  
  
Many sunless days an icy blast came from the Mountains in the East, and no garment seemed able to keep out its searching fingers. Though Link was well clad, he seldom felt warm, either moving or at rest. The Company slept uneasily during the middle of the day, in some hollow of the land, or hidden under the tangled thorn-bushes that grew in thickets in many places. In the late afternoon they were roused by the watch, and took their chief meal: cold and cheerless as a rule, for they could seldom risk the lighting of a fire. In the evening they went on again, always as nearly southward as they could find a way.  
  
They had been a fortnight on the way when the weather changed. They were graced with a southern wind, and soon the clouds overhead melted away, exposing the sun for the first time in quite a while. The travelers reached a low ridge crowned with ancient holly trees whose Grey-green trunks seemed to have been built out of the very stone of the hills. Their dark leaves shone and their berries glowed red in the light of the rising sun.  
  
Away in the South the dim shapes of lofty mountains that seemed now to stand across the path was taking could now be seen. At the left of this high range rose three peaks; the tallest and nearest stood up like a tooth tipped with snow; its great, bare, northern precipice was still largely in the shadow, but where the sunlight slanted upon it, it glowed red.  
  
Gandalf stepped forward and looked out under his hand. "We have done well," he said. "We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies have we come, though many long miles further our feet have walked. The land and weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is mighty welcome," said Frodo as he let down his hood. Link silently agreed and lowered his hood as well, which he seldom did.  
  
"But the mountains are ahead of us," said a hobbit Link knew as Peregrin Took. "We must have turned eastwards in the night." The conversation continued for a few minutes, but Link heard little of it. He looked ahead of them at the tallest mountains to have reached his eyes, wondering if every piece of landscape was of greater scale than in Hyrule.  
  
His heart quailed at the thought of Hyrule. He looked at the back of his hand and saw the Triforce of Power still shining bright red, and anger coursed through him quickly. He was on the verge of shouting when he heard the red-haired dwarf speak.  
  
"There is the land where our fathers worked of old," Gimli said. "We have wrought the images of those mountains into many works of metal and stone, and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.   
  
"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead: Celebdil the White, and Fanuidhol the Grey, that we call Zirakzigil and Bundushathûr.  
  
"There the Misty Mountains divid, and between their arms lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot forget: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion."  
  
"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making," said Gandalf. "If we climb the pass that is called Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Star into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies the Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs."  
  
"We are going back over the Misty Mountains?" Link asked in hopes of seeing Mirkwood from afar.  
  
"Yes, that is the plan," Gandalf answered.  
  
"Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram," said Gimli, "and cold are the Springs of Kibil-nâla. My heart trembles at the thought that I may see them soon."  
  
"May you have joy of the sight, my good dwarf!" said Gandalf. "But whatever you may do, we at least cannot stay in that valley. We must go down the Silverlode into the secret woods, and then to the Great River, and then----"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Yes, and then what?" asked Merry.  
  
"To the end of the journey--in the end," said Gandalf. "We cannot look too far ahead. Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over. I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome are about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the elves, if once they dwelt there."  
  
"That is true," said Legolas. Link looked over at his friend after hearing him speak for the first time in a long while. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the silvan folk, and the trees and the grass do not now remember them. Only I hear the stones lament them: deep the delved us, fair they wrought us, high they builded us; but now they are gone. They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
That morning they lit a fire in a deep hollow shrouded by great bushes of holly, and their supper-breakfast was merrier than it had been since they set out. Legolas and Link sat and talked.  
  
"What are the 'Havens'?" Link asked, remembering what Legolas said about the elves who used to live in the area they were.  
  
"The Grey Havens is a port on the sea. There elves are taken by ship to the Undying Lands, where they may live forever in peace," Legolas said.  
  
"Will you take one of those ships?" Link asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas answered. "But I still have many years in Middle-earth. There is still much I must do for my people, and for myself." Link unsheathed his master sword and began to clean it, although it had been clean ever since he left the Misty Mountains with Legolas before reaching Rivendell.  
  
"I suppose I won't be needing this very often, will I?" he asked jokingly, having not wielded it in the longest time.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," said a voice from behind them. It was Aragorn. "There will be much fighting in the months ahead, and you will undoubtedly use that sword and that bow before all is said and done." He sat down next to them and joined their conversation, and Link was grateful. He hadn't had the chance of really talking to him before.  
  
"One can only hope," Link said with a small grin. Aragorn returned it.  
  
"That is a fine sword," he said. Link handed it to his outstretched hand.  
  
"It is the key to the destruction of Ganondorf," Link said. He explained his story for the first time to Aragron, finishing with his arrival in Mirkwood. Aragorn was a good listener and showed no signs of disbelief, much to Link's comfort.   
  
Aragorn handed Link back the sword and it was sheathed. They continued their meal, but didn't hurry to bed soon afterwards, for they expected to have all the night to sleep in, and they did not mean to go on again until the evening of the next day. Aragorn suddenly seemed silent and restless, as if something to cause worry was revealed to him.  
  
After a while he left the Company and wandered on to the ridge; there he stood in the shadow of a tree, looking out southwards and westwards, with his head posed as if he was listening. Then he returned to the brink of the dell and looked down at the others laughing and talking.  
  
"What is the matter, Strider?" Merry called up. "What are you looking for? Do you miss the East Wind?"  
  
"No indeed," he answered. "But I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it."  
  
Gandalf looked up with sudden interest. "But what do you guess is the reason?" he asked. "Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits, and not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?"  
  
"I hope that is it," answered Aragorn. "But I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had before."  
  
"Then we must be more careful," said Gandalf. "If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if the Ranger is Aragorn. We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly, and set the watch."  
  
The others slept as Aragorn and Link sat side by side, watching their surroundings intently. Suddenly Link saw something on the horizon.  
  
"What's that Aragorn? It doesn't look like a cloud," said Link in a whisper to Aragorn. He made no answer, he was gazing intently at the sky; but before long Link could see for himself what was approaching. Flocks of birds, flying at great speed, were wheeling and circling, and traversing all the land as if they were searching for something; and they were steadily drawing nearer.  
  
"Lie flat and still!" hissed Aragorn, pulling Link down to the shade of a holly bush; for a whole regiment of birds had broken away suddenly from the main host, and came, flying low, straight towards the ridge. Link thought they were a kind of crow of large size as they passed overhead, in so dense a throng that their shadow followed them darkly over the ground below.  
  
Not until they had dwindled into the distance, north and west, and the sky again was clear would Aragorn rise. Then he sprang up and went and wakened Gandalf.  
  
"Regiments of black crows are flying over all the land between the mountains and the Greyflood," he said. "and they have passed over Hollin. They are not natives here; they are crebain out of Fangorn and Dunland. I do not know what they are about; possibly there is some trouble away south from which they are fleeing; but I think they are spying out the land. I have also glimpsed many hawks flying high up in the sky. I think we ought to move again this evening. Hollin is no longer wholesome for us: it is being watched."  
  
"And in that case so is the Redhorn Gate," said Gandalf; "and how we can get over that without being seen, I cannot imagine. But we will think of that when we must. As for moving as soon as it is dark, I am afraid that you are right."  
  
"Luckily our fire made little smoke, and had burned low before the crebain came," said Aragorn. "It must be put out and not lit again."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
The birds passed over now and again throughout the day, but as the westering sun grew red they disappeared southwards. The Company turned their course south east towards Caradhras, which far away still glowed faintly red in the list light of the vanished sun. One by one white stars sprang forth as the sky faded.  
  
Aragorn led the way along a good path, which looked to have been the remains of an ancient road, that hod once been board and well planned, from Hollin to the mountain-pass. Again, Link and Legolas took up the rear and spoke softly of many things.  
  
"What were those birds?" Link asked in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"As Aragorn said, they are crebain from Fangorn and Dunland. They could be fleeing some troubles in the South, but in this case they are most likely spies of the enemy. If they were running away from something, they wouldn't have been circling and searching as they were," Legolas answered.  
  
On they walked for the rest of the night. In the early hours of the morning, Link watched as Frodo's head looked up at the sky. His keen ears caught the words he spoke to Gandalf.  
  
"Did you see anything pass over?" Frodo whispered to Gandalf, who was just ahead of him.  
  
"No, but I felt it, whatever it was," he answered. "It may be nothing, only a wisp of thing cloud."  
  
"It was moving fast then," muttered Aragorn, "and not with the wind."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
On the third morning after their encounter with the crebain, Caradhras rose before them, a mighty peak tipped with snow with snow like silver, but with sheer naked sides, dull red as if stained with blood. There was a black look in the sky, and the sun was wan. The wind had gone now round to the Northeast. Gandalf sniffed the air and looked back.  
  
"Winter deepens behind us," he said quietly to Aragorn. "The heights away north are whiter than they were; snow is lying far down their shoulders. Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards the Redhorn Gate. We may be seen by watchers on that narrow path, and waylaid by some evil; but the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"  
  
Link overheard these words and listened intently. He could sense Frodo to his right doing the same.  
  
"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well, Gandalf," answered Aragorn. "And perils known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on, and it is no good our delaying the passage of the mountains. Further south there are no passes, till one comes to the Gap of Rohan. I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman. Who knows which side now the marshals of the Horse-lords serve?"  
  
"Who knows indeed!" said Gandalf. "But there is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras: the dark and secret way that we have spoken of."  
  
"But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nohing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no other way."  
  
"We must decide before we go further," answered Gandalf.  
  
"Let us weigh the matter in our minds, while the others rest and sleep," said Aragorn.  
  
Link looked over at Frodo, who he knew to be listening as well. They made eye contact but said nothing to each other.  
  
In the late afternoon, while the others were finishing their breakfast, Gandalf and Aragorn went aside together and stood looking at Caradhras. Link watched as they walked away. He thumbed his bowstring absentmindedly as he watched. After a time, they returned to the company and Gandalf spoke.  
  
"From signs that we have seen lately," said Gandalf, "I fear that the Redhorn Gate may be watched; and also I have doubts of the weather that is coming up behind. Snow may come. We must go with all the speed that we can. Even so it will take us more than two marches before we reach the top of the pass. Dark will come early this evening. We must leave as soon as you can get ready."  
  
Link blocked out the rest of the conversation, content to know where their path would take them. He stood apart from the others and looked up at the highest peak, which looked to be threatening to pierce the sky. Snow had indeed blanketed the higher portions of the mountain, and Link wasn't looking forward to the cold that was yet to come. He would have been happier taking the course under the mountain, even if going over might give him the chance to see Mirkwood from afar.  
  
Link began the ascent with great ease, having climbed his fair share of mountains before. But as time went on he could feel his legs slowly begin to turn to jelly. Their trail became steep and it twisted often, giving the illusion that they had traveled a great distance, when they had only climbed a hundred feet.  
  
Gandalf led the line, followed by Aragorn and Boromir and Gimli. Then came the four hobbits, Legolas, and finally, Link. The air from the mountains came down on them swiftly, and it threatened to freeze Link to the bone. Where the others had extra cloaks and garments, Link had nothing more than his tunic and a light cloth borrowed from Legolas. The cloth, which was light as air, kept out its fair share of the wind, but not as much as Link would have liked. He was grateful of Legolas all the same.  
  
Laboriously they climbed a sharp slope and halted for a moment at the top. Frodo felt a soft touch on his face. He put out his arm and saw the dim white flakes of snow settling on his sleeves.  
  
"Great," Link thought. "Not only am I cold, but I will soon be wet as well." They continued with their climb, and soon the snow was coming down fast and hard. Mounds of it began to pile up on Link's shoulders and head, and had to be brushed off often. Several times Link became worried when he couldn't see his companions ahead of him. He picked up the pace and found that they had never been more than three feet ahead of him.  
  
Gandalf halted and the others soon followed his lead. Snow was thick on his hood and shoulders, just as it had been on Link several times.  
  
"This is what I feared," he said to them all. "What do you say now, Aragorn?"  
  
"That I feared it too," Aragorn answered, "but less than other things. I knew the risk of snow, though it seldom falls heavily so far south. save high up in the mountains. But we are not high yet, we are still far down, where the paths are usually open all winter."  
  
"I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy," said Boromir. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies." Silently, based on all he had heard of Sauron and Saruman, Link agreed. Never had he seen such snow so low on a mountains.  
  
"His arm as grown long indeed," said Gimli, "if he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away."  
  
"His arm has grown long," Gandalf said.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Much to Link's delight, the wind and snow died down as they were stopped. A hope formed in him that the rest of the ascent would be easier. Not a furlong later, the storm returned with fresh fury. A whistle was in the wind and the snow became a blinding blizzard, hitting the travelers hard in the face. Soon even Boromir found it hard to keep going. The hobbits, bent nearly double, toiled along amongst the taller folk, but it was plain that they could not go much further if the snow continued.  
  
The Company halted suddenly, as if they had come to an agreement without any words being spoken. They heard eerie noises in the darkness round them. It may have been only a trick of the wind in the cracks and gullies of the rocky wall, but the sounds were those of shrill cries, and wild howls of laughter. Stones began to fall from the mountainside, whistling over their heads, or crashing on the path beside them. Every now and again they heard a dull rumble, as a great boulder rolled down from hidden heights above. Finally, Link had had enough.  
  
"We cannot go further tonight!" he shouted above the wind. "Call if wind if you will, but those are evil voices on the air, and those stones are aimed at us."  
  
"I do call it the wind," said Aragorn as he turned. "But that does name make what you say untrue. There are many evil and unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs, and yet are not in league with Sauron, but have purposes of their own. Some have been in this world longer than he."  
  
"Caradhras was called the Cruel, and had an ill name," said Gimli, "long years ago, when rumor of Sauron had not been heard in these lands."  
  
"It matters little who is the enemy, if we cannot beat off his attack," said Gandalf.  
  
"But what can we do?" cried Pippin miserably. He was leaning on Merry and Frodo, and he was shivering.  
  
"Either stop where we are, or go back," said Gandalf. Link wasn't particularly a fan of either, not wanting to stay where they were in this blistering storm, but not wanting the entire climb to be for naught. "It is no good going on. Only a little higher, if I remember rightly, this path leaves the cliff and runs into a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a long hard slope. We should have no shelter there from snow, or stones--or anything else," Gandalf finished.  
  
"And it is no good going back while the storm holds," said Aragorn. We have passed no place on the way that offered more shelter than this cliff-wall we are now under."  
  
"Shelter!" Link muttered as he brushed the newly formed piles of snow off of his shoulders. "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof makes a house."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
The Company now gathered together as close to the cliff as they could. It faced southwards, and near the bottom it leaned out a little, so they hoped it would give them some protection from the northerly wind and from the falling stones. But eddying blasts swirled round them from every side, and the snow flowed down in even denser clouds.  
  
They huddled together with their backs to the wall. Bill the pony stood patiently but dejectedly in front of the hobbit, and screened them a little; but before long the drifting snow was above his hocks, and it went on mounting. If they had no larger companions the hobbits would soon be entirely buried.  
  
Link sat next to the hobbits and found himself digging several feet of snow away from them quite often. They were grateful, none more so than Pippin, however, whose lower half had numbed almost completely.  
  
"This will be the death of the hobbits, Gandalf," Link said as he pushed a particularly large mound of snow off of his shoulders.  
  
"Give them this," said Gandalf, searching in his pack and drawing out a leather flask. "Just a mouthful each--for all of us. It is very precious. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"  
  
The drink seemed to have the same affects on him that Legolas' drink had had so many weeks before. It was a welcome warmth that returned the strength to his limbs, and his heart.  
  
"What do you say to a fire?" Boromir asked suddenly. "The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we shall be hidden from all unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us."  
  
"You may make a fire, if you can," answered Gandalf. "If there are any watchers that can endure this storm, then they can see us, fire or no."  
  
But though they had brought fire and kindliness by the advice of Boromir, it passed the skill of Elf or even dwarf to strike a flame that would hold amid the swirling wind or catch in the wet fuel. Gandalf grabbed the bundle and muttered several words, staff pointed directly at the wood. A flame burst, and soon they had a fire.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
The fire burned low, and Merry threw the last faggot on.  
  
"The night is getting old," said Aragorn. "The dawn is not far off."  
  
"If any dawn can pierce these clouds," said Gimli.  
  
Boromir stepped out of the circle and stared up into the blackness. "The snow is growing less," he said, "and the wind is quieter."  
  
Link walked up and stood next to him. His eyes agreed with Boromir's words. The sun began to make an appearance off to the East, and by then the snow had stopped altogether.  
  
"Caradhras has not forgiven us," he said. "He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back and down the better." Gimli's words were true. They sky did indeed show the threat of another storm.  
  
To this all agreed, but their retreat was now difficult. It might well prove impossible. Only a few paces from the ashes of their fire the snow lay many feet deep, higher than the heads of the hobbits.   
  
"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you," said Legolas. The storm had troubled him little, and he alone remained still light at heart.  
  
"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," answered Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."   
  
Suddenly Link had an idea. He walked ahead of the company and pulled out an arrow and set it. Legolas smiled weakly, quite ready to see another demonstration of Link's magic. Link looked at his arrowhead intently, and it quickly burst into flames. Everyone save Legolas backed away.  
  
"Well, that would have helped us last night, elf!" Gimli shouted, ignoring the amazing fact that Link just lit a fire by his own free will, with no spark.  
  
"The wind would have put any flame I started out," Link said simply over his shoulder. He walked in front of everyone, his bow and arrow pointed at the waist-high snow. It melted quickly under the relentless heat, and soon the mountain itself could be seen. There was an easy path to follow, and even the Gimli couldn't complain due to the convenience. Before long they had returned to the foot of the mountain, defeated by Caradhras. 


	5. Into Moria

A/N: Again, there will be some excerpts, mostly quotes. As I said in Chapter 4, I want to keep this close to LoTR as possible, and the quotes are important to do that. I do not claim any excerpts as my own.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was evening, and the company sat in a tight circle, Bill grazing nearby. They were weary. Gandalf spared another mouthful of miruvor of Rivendell before calling a small council.  
  
"We cannot, of course, go on again tonight," he said. "The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest here for a while."  
  
"And then where are we to go?" Link asked  
  
"We still have our journey and our errand before us," answered Gandalf. We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell."  
  
Pippin's face brightened visibly at the mere mention of return to Rivendell; Merry and Sam looked up hopefully. But Aragorn and Boromir made no sign. Frodo looked troubled.  
  
"I wish I was back there," he said. "But how can I return without shame--unless there is indeed no other way, and we are already defeated?"  
  
"You are right, Frodo," said Gandalf: "to go back is to admit defeat, and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now, then the Ring must remain there: we shall not be able to set out again. Then sooner or later Rivendell will be besieged, and after a brief and bitter time it will be destroyed. The Ringwraiths are deadly enemies, but they are only shadows yet of the power and terror they would possess if the Ruling Ring was on their master's hand again."  
  
"Then we must go on, if there is a way," said Frodo with a sigh.   
  
"There is a way that we may attempt," said Gandalf. "I thought from the beginning, when first I considered this journey, that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have not spoken of it to the Company before. Aragorn was against it, until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."  
  
"If it is a worse road than the Redhorn Gate, then it must be evil indeed," said Merry "But you had better tell us about it, and let us know the worst at once."  
  
"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," said Gandalf. Only Gimli lifted his head; a smoldering fire was in his eyes. On all the others a dread fell at the mention of that name. Even to the hobbits it was a legend of vague fear  
  
"The Road leads to Moria, but how can we be sure it will lead through Moria?" Aragorn asked darkly.  
  
"It is a name of ill omen," said Boromir. "Nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards, until we come to the Gap of Rohan, where men are friendly to my people, taking the road I followed on my way hither. Or we might pass by and cross the Isen into Langstrand and Lebennin, and so come to Gondor from the regions nigh to the sea."  
  
"Things have changed since you came north, Boromir," answered Gandalf. "Did you not hear what I told you of Saruman? With him I may have business of my own ere all is over. But the ring must not come near Isengard, if that can by any means be prevented. The Gap of Rohan is closed to us while we go with the Bearer.  
  
"As for the longer road: we cannot afford the time. We might spend a year in such a journey, and we should pass through many lands that are empty and harbourless. Yet they would not be safe. The watchful eyes of both Saruman and of the Enemy are on them. When you came north, Boromir, you were in the Enemy's eyes only one stray wanderer from the South and a matter of small concern to him: his mind was busy with the pursuit of the Ring. But you return now as a member of the Ring's company, and you are in peril as long as you remain with us. The danger will increase with every league that we go south under the naked sky.  
  
"Since our open attempt on the mountain-pass our plight has become more desperate, I fear. I see now little hope, if we do not soon vanish from sight for a while, and cover our trail. Therefore I advise that we should go neither over the mountains, nor round them, but under them. That is a road at any rate that the Enemy will least expect us to take."  
  
"We do not know what he expects," said Boromir. "He may watch all roads, likely and unlikely. In that case to enter Moria would be to walk into a trap, hardly better than knocking at the gates of the Dark Tower itself. The name of Moria is black."  
  
"The name of Moria may be black to you," said Link, "but from the maps I've seen, it would perhaps benefit us. On the other side of the Misty Mountains, south of Mirkwood, lies Lothlórien, home of Galadriel and Celeborn, from what I hear. And before leaving Rivendell, Elrond said Lady Galadriel may have information on how to get me home."  
  
"Lórien is perhaps a darker place than Moria, traveler," Boromir said. "And returning you 'home' is not now our chief concern. Boromir had yet to address Link by his name, always using 'traveler.' Link began to feel he didn't believe his story.  
  
"Link is right, Boromir," Gandalf said. "You speak of what you do not know, when you liken Moria to the stronghold of Sauron. I alone of you have ever been in the dungeons of the Dark Lord, and only in his older and lesser dwelling in Dol Guldur. Those who pass the gates of Barad-dûr do not return. But I would not lead you into Moria if there was no hope of coming out again. If there are orcs there, it may prove ill for us, that is true. But most of the Orcs in the Misty Mountains were scattered or destroyed in the Battle of the Five Armies. The Eagles report that Orcs are gathering again from afar; but there is hope that Moria is still free.  
  
"There is even a chance that Dwarves are there, and in some deep hall of his fathers, Balin son of Fundin may be found. However it may prove, one must tread the path that need chooses!"  
  
"I will tread the path with you, Gandalf!" said Gimli. "I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there--if you can find the doors that are shut."  
  
"Good, Gimli!" said Gandalf. "You encourage me. We will seek the hidden doors together. And we will come through. In the ruins of the Dwarves, a dwarf's head will be less easy to bewilder than Elves or Men or Hobbits. Yet it will not be the first time that I have been to Moria. I sought there long for Thràin son of Thrór after he was lost. I passed through, and I cam out again alive!"  
  
"I too one passed the Dimrill Gate," said Aragorn quietly; "but though I also came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time."  
  
"Although I know little of the mines of Moria, my original statement to Boromir remains," Link said. "Going through Moria would cut traveling time greatly, and Galadriel could offer guidance, to all of us."  
  
"As you said, you know little of the Mines of Moria, so you have little say in the matter," Boromir said. Link was silent. He knew now that Boromir didn't believe him, and now began to feel a sense of distrust.  
  
"He has as much say in it as you do," Aragorn said taking a step forward. "Regardless of where he hails, he is a part of this fellowship." Boromir was silent, but his face showed his true feelings.  
  
"I don't wish to enter Moria," Pippin said.  
  
"Nor me," muttered Sam.  
  
"Of course not!" said Gandalf. "Who would? But the question is: who will follow me if I lead you there?"  
  
"I will," said Gimli eagerly.  
  
"And I," Link said. He badly wanted to meet Galadriel, hoping that she would have some sort of help for his journey home.  
  
"I will," Aragorn said heavily. "You followed my lead almost to disaster in the snow, and have said no word of blame. I will follow your lead now--if this last warning does not move you. It is not of the Ring, nor of us others that I am thinking now, but of you, Gandalf. And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"  
  
"I will not go," said Boromir, "not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do Legolas and the little folk say? The Ring-Bearer's voice surely should be heard?"  
  
"I do not wish to go to Moria," Legolas said finally. Link looked over at him with mild surprise. From what he had known of Legolas Greenleaf, there was little fear in him. He was curious of his reason to refuse that pass.  
  
The hobbits said nothing for a time. Sam looked at Frodo, and at last the Ring-Bearer spoke. "I do not wish to go," he said to Link's frustration; "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg that there should be no vote, until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!"  
  
At these words all fell into silent thought. They heard the wind hissing among the rocks and trees, and there was a howling and wailing round them in the empty spaces of the night.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn leapt to his feet. "How the wind howls!" he cried. "It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!"  
  
"Need we wait until morning then?" said Gandalf. "It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with the wild wolves on his trail?"  
  
"How far is Moria?" asked Boromir, avoiding the eyes of Link as if going by that route now meant accepting defeat by this stranger.  
  
"There was a door south west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs," answered Gandalf.  
  
"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," said Boromir. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears."  
  
"True!" said Aragorn, loosening his sword in his sheath. "But where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls."  
  
"An orc I have seen," Link said as he loosened his sheath as well, "but a warg is something new to me."  
  
"It won't be before long, I fear," Aragorn said.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Link again took up the rear as the Company climbed a small hill for the defense in the night. It was a decent fortification for being in the middle of nowhere, with twisted trees and boulder-stones surrounding them on most sides. A fire was lit, Gandalf deciding the Wargs would find them, light or no.  
  
They sat around the fire, watching the flames burn the wood slowly. Those that were not on guard dozed uneasily now that the howling was now all around them, sometimes near, sometimes farther away. Link and Legolas sat side by side and looked out into the darkness that surrounded them. Many shining eyes could be seen on all sides, slowly advancing on their position.  
  
At a gap in the circle a great dark wolf-shape could be seen halted, gazing at them. A shuddering howl broke from him, as if he were a captain summoning his pack to the assault.  
  
Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding his staff aloft. "Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried. "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring!"  
  
The wolf snarled and sprang towards them with a great leap. At that moment there were two sharp twangs. Both Link and Legolas had loosed their bow. There was a hideous yell, and the leaping shape thudded to the ground; both arrows had pierced its throat side by side. The watching eyes were suddenly extinguished. Gandalf and Aragorn strode forward, but the hill was deserted; the hunting packs had fled. All about them the darkness grew silent, and no cry came to them on the sighing wind.  
  
"So this is a warg," Link said as he knelt next to the fallen beast.  
  
"One of the many beasts under Sauron's command," Aragorn said as he walked up behind him. "And only one warg of many that we will see on our journey."  
  
"And I fear we shall see more ere tomorrow is spent," said Legolas. He was looking keenly in all directions. "The enemy has not fled. I can feel their eyes on us still."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
The night was old, and westward the waning moon was setting, gleaming fitfully through the breaking clouds. Suddenly a storm of howls broke out all about the camp. A great host of Wargs had gathered silently and was no attacking them from every side at once.  
  
"Fling fuel on the fire!" Gandalf said o the hobbits. "Draw your blades, and stand back to back!"  
  
The four hobbits did as they were told and stood in the middle of their six companions. Gimli, Gandalf, and Boromir made one half of the outer circle, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Link made up the other. All weapons were drawn. Aragorn had Andúril, Gandalf had Glamdring, Gimli had his broad Ax, Boromir had his long sword, Legolas had his bow, and Link had the Master Sword, having a feeling that it would be needed more than his bow.  
  
Many grey shapes sprung over the ring of stones, followed by many others. Through the throat of one huge leader, Aragorn passed Andúril with a thrust; with a great sweep Boromir hewed off another. Beside them Gimli stood with his stout legs apart, wielding his dwarf-axe. The bow of Legolas was singing, and Link's Master Sword was finding all its targets.  
  
One wolf leapt over the stones and directly at Link, but was dodged by a quick side flip by the Hylian. He landed on an adjacent stone and immediately jumped off, sword pointed down, and stabbed through the Warg's brain. He pulled it out quickly and buried his sword in the gut of another Warg, who had jumped over him in an attempt to attack Gandalf from behind.  
  
In an instant, Link had three fire arrows set side by side. He held his bow horizontally and released all three in the direction of three advancing wargs. All three hit their mark, and all three wargs were soon engulfed in flames. Link turned in time to see Gimli behead one warg while Gandalf advanced on the opening of the ring of stones.  
  
He seemed suddenly to grow; he rose up, a great menacing shape like the monument of some ancient king of stone set upon a hill. Stooping like a cloud, he lifted a burning branch and strode to meet the wolves. They gave back before him. High in the air he tossed the blazing brand. It flared with a sudden radiance like lightening; and his voice rolled like thunder.  
  
"Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!" he cried.  
  
There was a roar and a crackle, and the tree above him burst into a leaf and bloom of blinding flame. The fire leapt from treetop to treetop. The whole hill was crowned with dazzling light. The swords and knives of the defenders shone and flickered. The last arrow of Legolas kindled in the air as it flew, and plunged burning into the heart of a great wolf-chieftain. All the others fled.   
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
When the full light of the morning came no signs of the wolves were to be found, and they looked in vain for the bodies of the dead. No trace of the fight remained but the charred trees and arrows of Legolas and Link lying on the hilltop.  
  
"It is as I feared," said Gandalf. "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!"  
  
"How many did you get, Elf?" Gimli asked Legolas as he ate.   
  
"Twelve by Arrow, two by knives," Legolas answered.  
  
"Then you bested be by two!" Gimli shouted in dismay. He turned to Link, who was cleaning his blade thoroughly no that there was time to do so. "And you?"  
  
"Seventeen by my count," Link answered, not lifting his head. He knew that the question was directed at him. "Mostly by sword."  
  
"I fell eight," Boromir said, slightly impressed with Link.  
  
"It matters not who fell what," Gandalf said. "We must make for Moria. We must reach the doors before sunset, or I feel we shall not reach them at all. It is not far, but our path may be winding, for here Aragorn cannot guide us; he has seldom walked in this country, and only once have I been under the West wall of Moria, and that was long ago.  
  
"There it lies," he said, pointing away southwestwards to where the mountains' sides fell sheer into the shadows at the feet. In the distance could be dimly seen a line of bare cliffs, and in their midst, taller than the rest, one great grey wall. "When we left the pass I led you southwards, and not back to our starting point, as some of you may have noticed. It is well that I did so, for now we have several miles less to cross, and haste is needed. Let us go!"  
  
"I do not know which to hope," said Boromir grimly: "that Gandalf will find what he seeks, or that coming to the cliff we shall find the gates lost for ever. All choices seem ill, and to be caught between wolves and the wall the likeliest chance. Lead on!"  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Gimli now walked out front with Gandalf, followed by Aragorn and Boromir, the four hobbits, and lastly Link and Legolas. They turned their course to the direction that Gandalf had pointed, and were soon on their way again.  
  
"Why did you refuse the pass of Moria?" Link asked, finally voicing his curiosity to Legolas.  
  
"Moria is a dark journey. There are indescribable evils in its' depths," Legolas said.  
  
"The Legolas I know has shown no fear before now," Link said with a smile.  
  
"I do not hold fear for myself," Legolas answered in a near whisper. "It is for the little ones that I am worried." Link looked ahead of him at the four hobbits. They were walking in single file, Pippin in front, then Merry, Frodo, and finally Sam.  
  
"We'll be there," Link replied. "The six of us can defend them."  
  
"There are evils far worse than Wargs or Orcs in Moria," Legolas said with a sideways glance to Link. "Evils that can rival even the power of Gandalf."  
  
Link was silent as they continued, wondering what could possibly be so evil. The Misty Mountains grew large before them again. The morning was passing towards noon, and still the Company wandered and scrambled in a barren country of red stones. Nowhere could they see any gleam of water or hear any sound of it. All was bleak and dry, and Link was suddenly reminded of the desert surrounding the Gerudo Fortress, only that desert was easier to cross. Their hearts sank as they saw no sign of living thing, and not a bird was in the sky; but what the night would bring, if it caught them in that lost land, none of them cared to think.  
  
Suddenly Gimli, who had pressed on ahead, called back to them. He was standing on a knoll and pointing to the right. Hurrying up they saw below them a deep and narrow channel. It was empty and silent, and hardly a trickle of water flowed among the brown and red-stained stones of its bed; but on the near side there was a path, much broken and decayed, that wound its way among the ruined walls and paving-stones of an ancient highroad.  
  
"Ah! Here it is at last!" said Gandalf. "This is where the stream ran: Sirannon, the Gate-stream, they used to call it. But what has happened to the water, I cannot guess; it used to be swift and noisy. Come! We must hurry on. We are late."  
  
The Company was footsore and tired; but they trudged along the through and winding track for many miles. Link's legs were soon as tired as they had been when they ascended the mountain on their way to the Redhorn Gate. The path wound on for many leagues, yet the company continued.  
  
At length they came to a sharp bend. There the road, which had been veering southwards between the brink of the channel and a steep fall of the land to the left, turned and went due east again. Rounding the corner they saw before them a slow cliff, some five fathoms high, with a broken and jagged top. Over it a trickling water dripped, through a wide cleft that seemed to have been carved out by a fall that had once been strong and full.  
  
"Indeed things have changed!" said Gandalf. "But there is no mistaking the place. There is all that remains of the Stair Falls. If I remember right, there was a flight of steps cut in the rock at their side, but the main road wound away left and climbed with several loops up to the level ground at the top. There used to be a shallow valley beyond the falls right up to the Walls of Moria, and the Sirannon flowed through it with the road beside it. Let us go and see what things are like now!"  
  
They found the stone steps without difficulty, and Gimli bound up the hills before them, followed by Gandalf and Frodo. The others followed quickly, eager to be on level ground again. Link was the last one to the top, and he was happy to get there. They saw that they could go no further that way, and the reason for the drying up of the Gate-stream was revealed. Before them stretched a dark still lake. Neither sky nor sunset was reflected on its sullen surface. The Sirannon had been dammed and had filled all the valley. Beyond the ominous water were reared vast cliffs, their stern faces pallid in the fading light: final and impassible. No sign of gate or entrance, not a fissure or crack that Link could see in the frowning stone.  
  
"There are the Walls of Moria," said Gandalf, pointing across the water. "And there the Gate stood once upon a time, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come. But this way is blocked. None of the company, I guess, will wish to swim this gloomy water at the end of the day. It was an unwholesome look."  
  
"We must find a way round the northern edge," said Gimli. "The first thing for the Company to do is to climb up by the main path and see where it will lead us. If there were no lake, we could not get our baggage pony up this stair."  
  
"But in any case we cannot take the poor beast into the Mines," said Gandalf. "The road under the mountains is a dark road, and there are places narrow and steep which he cannot tread, even if we can."  
  
"Poor old Bill!" said Frodo. "I had not thought of that. And Poor Sam! I wonder what he will say."  
  
"I am sorry, said Gandalf. "Poor Bill has been a useful companion, and it goes to my heart to turn him adrift now. I would have traveled lighter and brought no animal, least of all this one that Sam is fond of, if I had had my way. I feared all along that we should be obliged to take this road."  
  
Link suddenly thought of the Wargs behind them and silently, was relieved he left Epona behind.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
They remained at the water's edge and revealed the news to Sam. He was distraught, and voiced the same concern that Link had thought of.   
  
"But you can't leave poor old Bill behind in this forsaken place, Mr. Gandalf!" he cried angrily. "I won't have it, and that's flat. After he has come so far and all!"  
  
"I am sorry, Sam," said the wizard. "But when the Door opens I do not think you will be bale to drag your Bill inside, into the long dark of Moria. You will have to choose between Bill and your master."  
  
"He'd follow Mr. Frodo into a dragon's den, if I led him," protested Sam. "It'd be nothing short of murder to turn him loose with all these wolves about!"  
  
The argument continued, and eventually Sam lost. Bill was sent away and ordered by Gandalf to return to Rivendell.  
  
"Now comes getting to the gate," Gandalf said as he turned to the Wall of Moria.  
  
"Going around would take too long," Link said. "Let me try something." Link walked over to the water's edge. He drew an arrow and set it. Again, he stared at the arrowhead intently, and this time a blue light emitted from the steel. Again, everyone save Legolas, who recognized the ice arrow, stepped back. Link pulled the arrow back and released it. The water where the arrow hit froze instantly.  
  
"You suggest we walk across on your ice bridge?" Gimli asked, almost in a laugh. "That wouldn't hold me up."  
  
"Trust me, master dwarf, it will hold," Link said. He jumped onto the ice and shot another a few feet away. Again, he jumped to the new ice and shot another arrow. The others followed, although reluctantly, but soon found that Link's words were not untrue. The Ice was firm and strong enough to hold their weight, even Gimli's. Link collected his arrows as he passed them, not wanting to waste them. Soon they were across the lake, and the Wall of Moria stood before them.  
  
"Very good," Gandalf said. "You are proving to be a valuable asset to this fellowship!" Link said nothing, but turned and saw Boromir's look of disgust. "There it is! The door of Moria!" Gandalf cried suddenly, seeing a large white shape in the wall. There were Elvish markings at the top, and Gandalf approached them slowly. "Speak friend, and enter," he said.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"What does that mean?" Merry asked.  
  
"Simple, master Meriadoc! You speak the password, and you can enter," Gandalf said, looking at the markings closely. He began to speak words softly, and nothing happened. Time passed slowly, and the others found a seat to wait. Suddenly, Frodo stood and walked over.  
  
"It's not a password," he said quietly. "It's a riddle. 'Speak FRIEND, and enter. What is the Elvish word for 'friend'?  
  
"Belok," Gandalf said. The white doors slowly split in the middle and opened outwards. Link leaned over to glance in the door and saw nothing but pitch black. Gandalf led the way into the gates, and Frodo took up the rear. Suddenly, there was a cry behind them. They turned, and saw that Frodo was gone. A large tentacle had slowly crept out of the water and wrapped around his ankle.  
  
Quickly the others returned to the water's edge, weapons suddenly wielded. Legolas and Link shot arrows at the now visible octopus that had emerged. Frodo was dangling in mid air like a rag doll, unable to reach the hilt of Sting. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli hewed at the tentacles and soon, the one holding Frodo was severed. The other hobbits hurried to his side and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him away from the water into the mines. The others followed, Link and Legolas the last, side by side pelting the beast with their arrows.  
  
As the last two entered, the octopus used its remaining tentacles to pull the gate closed. The ceiling crashed down thunderously, and soon, all was black.  
  
"It seems our route has been chosen for us," Gandalf said as his staff lit up at the end. He looked around to make sure all were accounted for and not injured. "We must brave the long dark of Moria." Link sighed heavily. Suddenly, he was just as against going through this pass as Legolas had been.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
A/N - R&R Please!! Chapter 6 to come. I can't wait until the battle scenes (Balin's Tomb, Amon Hen, Helm's Deep, Pellenor, etc.) because I can write more freely. Please give me your take on my story thus far!! 


	6. The Long Dark

Chapter 6  
  
The Mines of Moria were darker than any place Link had ever been. Just after the gate was destroyed, the company sat and ate, and took another sip of miruvor. They were silent, and Link couldn't help feeling sudden dread. He looked at each of the Hobbits and saw that Frodo appeared to feel the same. He was glancing around the Company periodically, as if some sound had grabbed his attention.  
  
"It will not last us much longer, I am afraid" Gandalf said, feeling the leather flask lighten considerably; "but I think we need it after that horror at the gate. And unless we ahave great luck, we shall need all that is left before we see the other side! Go carefully with the water, too! There are many streems and wells in the Mines, but they should not be touched. We may not have a chance of filling our skins and bottles till we come down into Dimrill Dale."  
  
"How long is that going to take?" Link asked. He was ready to leave Moria already, eager to meet Galadriel and hear what she knew.  
  
"I cannot say," answered Gandalf. "It depends on many chances. But going straight, without mishap or losing our way, we shall take three or four marches, I expect. It cannot be less than forty miles from west-door to East-gate in a direct line, and the road may wind much."  
  
"Three to four days in this gloom is about enough to make me forget the sun," Sam said as he sulked. He was in a foul mood, partly because he was worried about Bill.  
  
"Worry not, Samwise Gamgee," Gandalf said with the best smile he could muster, considering their situation. "On the other side lies Lòrien, and the elves." Sam's face brightened slightly at the thought, and he sulked no more.  
  
"But he has a point," Link said as he looked around. "This place is filled with gloom."  
  
"I'll have you know that the dwarves are incapable of building a place of gloom!" Gimli hissed. "Just you wait! When we get to the great halls ahead, you will see. My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome, won't he Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf said nothing.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
After their rest they started on their way again. Gandalf and Gimli were in front, followed by Frodo, then Sam. Legolas was just behind them, his keen eyes trying their hardest to penetrate the darkness before them. Merry and Pippin followed Sam, and Boromir was just behind the two young hobbits. At the rear, Link and Aragorn walked side by side.  
  
The passage twisted round a few turns, and then began to descend. Steadily it sloped down for some time before eventually leveling off. The air was hotter than Link expected a cave would be, but they were blessed with blasts of cooler winds every now and then. As he followed the light of Gandalf's staff, Link became aware of many staircases and arches to the sides of the tunnels. It would be easy, he thought, to take a wrong turn and be lost.  
  
"Do not be afraid!" said Aragorn, as if he could read the thoughts traveling through Link's mind. "I have been with him on many a journey, if never on one so dark; and there are tales of Rivendell of greater deeds of his than any I have seen. He will not go astray--if there is any path to find. He has led us in here against our fears, but he will lead us out again, at whatever cost to himself."  
  
It was after nightfall when they had entered the Mines. They had been going for several hours with only brief halts, when Gandalf came to his first serious check. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages: all led in the same general direction, eastwards, but the left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow.  
  
"I have no memory of this place at all!" said Gandalf, much to Link's dismay.  
  
'Great', Link thought, 'We're lost!' He remembered Aragorn's comment about Gandalf not leading them astray, and he laughed to himself.  
  
"I am too weary to decide," Gandalf said, shaking his head. "And I expect that you are all as weary as I am, or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night."  
  
To the left of the great arch they found a stone door: it was half closed, but swung back easily to a gentle thrust. Beyond there seemed to lie a wide chamber cut in the rock. Merry and Pippin rushed towards the door, but were luckily stopped by Aragorn quickly, for if they had continued, they would surely have fallen to their deaths in a large hole.   
  
"This seems to have been a guardroom, made for the watching of the three passages," said Gimli. "That whole was plainly a well for the guards' use, covered with a stone lid. But the lid is broken, and we must all take care in the dark."  
  
Link walked to the wall opposite the hole and sat leaning against it. He was silent, his head back and eyes closed. For the first time since before Redhorn, Hyrule traveled back into his mind, only this time it was a peacful thought. Link thought of Kokiri Forest, where he had grown up. He thought of Death Mountain, where he had made a good friend, and sworn brother, in the Goron named Darunia. He thought of Zelda, her beautiful face. And there he was!  
  
Link was riding on Epona's back through Hyrule field, feeling the cool spring air whipping against his face. That's when he knew he had fallen into a dream. A good dream, but a dream all the same. He was content to have some kind of contact with Hyrule, even if it was fake. He steered Epona to Lake Hylia, eager to see the crystal clear waters before he woke. Over one fence she bounded, then another, and soon they were on their way up the trail that would take them to the lake.  
  
Link dismounted and walked slowly to the water's edge. He looked down at his reflection, and to his horror, saw Gandondorf. Quickly, Link turned, but there was nothing there. He looked back at the water, and there was his own reflection. Link shrugged it off, determined to enjoy what little time he had.  
  
He picked up a small stone and tossed it once into the air before hurling it as far as he possibly could into the lake. There was a splash, and suddenly Link was wide awake.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled. Pippin was by the well, and Gandalf was looking at him with fire in his eyes. Link had already guessed what happened. Pippin dropped a stone into the well, and the sound is what woke him from his light sleep. He listened as Gandalf scolded the young hobbit, and then to all their horror, there was a single "dum" from deep within Moria.   
  
"A boulder falling?" Link guessed, looking at the well. He knew it was an unlikely guess. How could a single stone cause a boulder to fall?  
  
"Nay," Gimli replied. "That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one."  
  
"Yes," answered Gandalf, "and I do not like it. Let us hope we shall get some rest without further trouble. You, Pippin, can go on the first watch, as a reward," he growled, as he rolled himself in a blanket.  
  
After several minutes trying to calm himself, Link rested his head against the wall once more and folded his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping that the dream he was having would still be imprinted on the inside of his eyelids, but there was no such luck. He slept dreamlessly for the remainder of their rest.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
It was Gandalf who roused them all from sleep.. He had sat and watched all alone for about six hours, and had let the others rest. "And in the watches I have made up my mind," he said. "I do not like the feel of the middle way; and I do not like the smell of the left-hand way: there is a fould air down there, or I am no guide. I shall take the right hand passage. It is time we began to climb up again."  
  
To this, all were pleased. The thought of climbing upwards to the surface rose their hearts slightly, making the next eight hour trek a little easier. They marched on; and they met no danger, and heard nothing, and saw nothing but the faint gleam of the wizard's light. The passage they had chosen wound steadily upwards. As far as they could judge it went in great mounting curves, and as it rose it grew loftire and wider. There were now no openings to other galleries or tunnels on either side, and the floor was level and sound, without pits or cracks. Evidently they had struck what once had been an important road; and they went forward quicker than they had done on their first march.  
  
They had marched as far as the hobbits could endure without a rest, and all were thinking of a place where they could sleep, when suddenly the walls to the right and left vanished. THey seemed to have passed through some arched doorway into a black and empty space. There was a great draught of warmer air behind them, and before them the darkness was cold on their faces. They halted and crowded anxiosuly together.  
  
Gandalf seemed pleased. "I chose the right way," he said. "At last we are coming to the habital parts, and I guess that we are not far now from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher than the Dimrill Gate, unless I am mistaken. From the feeling of the air we must be in a wide hall. I will now risk a little real light."  
  
Gandalf raised his staff and for a brief instant there was blaze like a flash of lightening. For a second they saw a vast roof far above their heads upheld by many pllars hewn of stone. Before them and on either side stretched a huge empty hall; its black walls, polished and smooth as glass, flashed and glittered. Three other entrances they saw, dark black arches: one straight before them eastwards, and one on either side. Then the light went out.  
  
In what little Link had seen, he found Gimli's words to be true. These halls probably were far from gloomy, had they been well kept. But these rooms were obviously not occupied, and Link's feeling of dread returned. One by one, they drifted off to sleep, huddled together in the corner of the lofty hall. Link was on guard. He leaned against the wall and glared into the darkness.   
  
Sitting motionless for so long, Link's mind was free to wander where it wanted, and most of the time it was focused on Zelda and Hyrule. He remembered the day they had met. The Great Deku Tree, guardian of Link's home of Kokiri Forest, sent him on a mission that would undoubtedly take him through many perils. Link, being just a small boy then, had to sneak past the guards of Hyrule Castle just to speak with the Princess.  
  
Her back was turned to him when he entered a circular courtyard, and she was peering over an eye-level window sill. She turned slowly, and their eyes met for the first time. A chill had shot through Link as she gave him a weak smile. But now--now Zelda was a slave.  
  
Link's thought suddenly returned to the present as he saw something move through one of the arches on the wall opposite the Company. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure he was fully awake.  
  
"No need," said a voice off to his right. "I saw it too." It was Legolas. He was looking in the same direction Link had been, his eyes narrow and his face grave.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Link asked as he loosened the sheath of his sword.  
  
"Not here," answered Legolas. His glare didn't move from the spot where they had seen the movement. "We'll let the others sleep. Perhaps we were unseen."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
"Good morning!" said Gandalf as he woke and saw Link and Legolas sitting side by side.  
  
"Haven't you gotten any sleep?"  
  
"No," Link said. "But I am fine."   
  
"Regardless, take another sip," Gandalf said as he handed him the miruvor. Link did as he was told, and felt like he had had a full night's sleep.  
  
"I was right, you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us."  
  
"I shall be glad," said Gimli. "I have looked on Moria, and it is very great, but it has become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here."  
  
After they had breakfasted Gandalf decided to go on again at once. "We are tired, but we sall rest better when we are outside," he said. "I think that none of us will wish to spend another night in Moria."  
  
"No indeed!" said Boromir. "Which way shall we take? Yonder eastward arch?"  
  
"Before we go," Legolas cut in, "Last night as you all slept, Link and I saw something move in the darkness. We know not exactly what it was, but it was seen by both of us."  
  
"Something seen by four elven eyes is proof enough it was there. This news is unsettling," Gandalf said. "I had hoped to get through unseen."  
  
"Perhaps it was Balin, or one of the dwarves who came to rebuild here!" Gimli said excitedly. "They couldn't have seen us through the dark."  
  
"This was no dwarf," said Link. "It walked slightly hunched, and was slightly taller."  
  
"Perhaps an Orc?" Boromir suggested.  
  
"Perhaps," answered Legolas.  
  
"We must continue at once," Gandalf said.   
  
Soon, all members of the Company were walking. Following Gandalf's lead the Company passed under the northern arch. They found themselves in a wide corridor. As they went along it the glimmer grew stronger, and they saw that it came through a doorway on their right. It was high and flat-topped, and the stone door was still upon its hingers, standing half open. Beyond it was a large square chamber. It was dimly lit, but to their eyes, after so long a time in the dark, it seemed dazzlingly bright, and they blinked as they entered.  
  
Their feet disturbed a deep dust upon the floor, and stumbled among things lying in the doorway whose shapes they could not at first make out. The chamber was lit by a wide shaft high in the further eastern wall; it slanted upwards and, far above, a small square patch of blue sky could be seen. The light of the shaft fell directly on a table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block, about two feet high, upon which was laid a great slap of white stone.  
  
"It looks like a tomb," Link said as he remembered several of them in the graveyard behind Kakariko Village at the foot of Death Mountain. Gandalf came quickly to his side. On the slab runes were deeply graven.  
  
"These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria," said Gandalf. "Here is written in the toungues of Men and Dwarves:  
  
Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.  
  
"He is dead then," said Frodo. "I feared it was so." Link glanced at Gimli and saw him cover his face with his hood. His shoulders heaved, and all knew he wept.  
  
The Company of the Ring stood silently beside the tomb of Balin for some time. At length they stirred and looked up, and began to seach for anything that would give them tidings of Balin's fate, or show what had become of his folk. There was another smaller door on the other side of the chamber, under the shaft. By both the doors they could now see that many bones were lying, and among them were broken swords and ax-heads, and cloven shields and helms. Some of the swords were crooked: orc-scimitars with blackened blades. It was surely the site of a battle that had long passed.   
  
"We drove out the orcs from the great gate and guard room," Gandalf said. Link looked over at him and saw in his hands a thick book. "'We slew many in the bright sun in the dale. Flói was killed by an arrow. He slew the great Flói near the Mirrormere.' The next two lines I cannot read. Then comes 'We have taken the twenty first hall of North end to dwell in. There is' I cannot read what. A 'shaft' is mentioned. Then 'Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul.'"  
  
"The Chamber of Records," said Gimli. "I guess that is where we now stand."  
  
"Well, I can read no more for a long way," said Gandalf. "except the word 'gold', and 'Durin's Axe' and something of 'helm'. Then 'Balin is now lord of Moria.' That seems to end the chapter. After some stars another hand begins, and I can see 'we found true-silver,' and later the word 'wellforged', and then something, I have it! 'mithril'; and then the last two lines '"in to seek for the upper armories of Third Deep,' something 'go westwards', a blur, 'to Hollin gate."  
  
Gandalf paused and sat a few leaves aside. "Thre are several pages of the same sort, rather hastily written and much damaged," he said; "but I can make little of them in this light. Now there must be a number of leaves missing, because they begin to be numbered 'five', the fith year of the colony, I suppose. Let me see! No, they are too cut and stained; I cannot read them. We might do better in the sunlight. Weit! Here is something: a large bold hand using an Elvish script!"  
  
"That would be Ori's hand," said Gimli, looking over the wizard's arm. "He could write well and speedily, and often used Elvish characters."  
  
"I fear he had ill tidings to record in a fair hand," said Gandalf. "The first clear word is 'sorrow', but the rest of the line is lost, unless it ends in 'estre'. Yes, it must be 'yestre' followed by 'day being the tenth of novembre Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. an orc shot him from behind a stone. we slew the orc, but many more... up from east up the Silverlode'. The remainder of the page is so blurred that I can hardly make anything out, but I think I can read 'we have barred the gates', and then 'can hold them off long if', and then perhaps 'horrible' and 'suffer'. Poor Balin! He seems to have kept the title that he took for less than five years. I wonder what happened afterwards; but there is no time to puzzle out the last few pages. Here is the past page of all." He paused and sighed.  
  
"It is grim reading," he said. "I fear their end was cruel. Listen! 'We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there.' Then there are four lines smeared so that I can only read 'went 5 days ago'. The last lines run 'the pool is up to the wall at Westage. The Watcher in the Water took "in. We cannot get out. The end comes,' and then 'drums, drums in the deep'. I wonder what that means. The last thing written is in a trailing scrawl of elf-letters: 'they are coming'. There is nothing more." Gandalf paused and stood in silent thought.  
  
"Drums in the deep," Link thought aloud. "Perhaps the sound we heard earlier..."  
  
A sudden dread and horror of the chamber fell on the Company. 'We cannot get out," muttered Gimli. "It was well for us that the pool sunk a little, and that the Watcher was sleeping down at the southern end."  
  
Link looked around the room slowly, his eyes fixing on the piles of bones and swords. "They seem to made a last stand by both doors," he said; "but by the numbers I count in here, there were not many left by that time."  
  
"So ended the attempt to retake Moria!" Gandalf said. "It was valiant by foolish. The time is not come yet. Now, I fear, we must say farewell to Balin son of Fundin. Come, let us go! The morning is passing."  
  
"Which way shall we go?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Back to the hall, answered Gandalf. "But our visit to this room has not been in vain. I now know where we are. This must be, as Gimli says, the Chamber of Mazarbul; and the hall must b the twenty-first of the North-end. Therefore we should leave by the eastern arch of the hall, and bear right and south, and go downwards. The Twenty-first Hall should be on the Seventh Level, that is six above the level of the Gates. Come now! Back to the hall!"  
  
Gandalf had hardly said these words, when there came a great noise; a rolling 'Boom' that seemed to come from the depths far belw, and to tremble in the stone at their feet. They sprang towards the door in alarm. 'Doom, doom' it rolled again, as if huge hands were turning the very caverns of Moria into a vast drum. Then there came an exhoing blast: a great horn was blown in the hall, and answering horns and harsh cries were heard further off. There was a hurrying sound of many feet.  
  
"They are coming!" cried Legolas.  
  
"We cannot get out," said Gimli.  
  
"Trapped!" cried Gandalf. "Why did I delay? Here we are, caught, just as they were before. But I was not here then. We will see what--"  
  
'Doom, doom came the drum-beat and the walls shook.  
  
"Slam the doors and wedge them!" shouted Aragorn. "And keep your packs on as long as you can: we may get a chance to cut our way out yet."  
  
"No!" said Gandalf. "We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way, if we get a chance."  
  
Another harsh horn-call and shrill cries rang out as Link set an arrow on his bowstring. Feet were coming down the corridor. There was a ring and clatter as the rest of the Company drew their swords. Boromir set his shoulder against the western door.  
  
"Wait a moment! Do not close it yet!" said Gandalf. He sprang forward to Boromir's side and drew himself up to his full height.  
  
"Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin Lord of Moria?" he cried in a loud voice.  
  
There was a rush of hoarse laughter, like the fall of sliding stones into a pit; amid the clamour a deep voice was raised in command. 'Doom, boom, doom' went the drums in the deep.  
  
With a quick movement Gandalf stepped before the narrow opening of the door and thrust forward his staff. There was a dazzling flash that lit the chamber and the passage outside. For an instant the wizard looked out. Arrows whined and whistled down the corridor as he sprang back.  
  
"There are Orcs, very many of them," he said. "And some are large and evil: black Uruks of Mordor. For the moment they are hanging back, but there is something else there. A great cave-troll, I think, or more than one. There is no hope of escape that way."  
  
"And no hope at all, if they come at the other door as well," said Boromir.  
  
"There is no sound outside here yet," said Aragorn, who was standing by the eastern door listening. "The passage on this side plunges straight down a stair: it plainly does not lead back towards the hall. But it is no good flying blindly this way while the pursuit is just behind. We cannot block the door. Its key is gone and its lock is broken, and it opens inwards. We must do something to delay the enemy first. We will make them fear the Chamber of Mazarbul!" he said grimly. Link thought he looked Kingly with Andrúil shining in what little sunlight they had in the room.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
The thundering of footfalls continued, getting steadily closer. The Company knew there was no escape, and they positioned themselves for the chamber's defense. The four Hobbits were behind the six others, Gandalf and Aragorn the middle two. Boromir hurried to the door and pushed it shut, and with the help of Legolas, barred the door with two long, sturdy axes.  
  
There were many holes in the door, which gave Legolas and Link the perfect chance to use their bow before the doors were broken. And that's exactly what they did. By their count, at least seventeen of the orcs were fallen before the way in was even clear. Finally, the orcs were through. Link put his bow away and drew the Master Sword.  
  
He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as the Orcs spilled into the room. Link ducked one swing and brought his sword up unto his attacker's gut. Just as he returned to full height, another orc nearly beheaded him. Link fell onto his back to dodge the would-be fatal blow, and raised his foot between the orc's legs, and to his surprise, he fell in agony.   
  
Link reached into his tunic and grabbed a Deku seed, wondering if it would have the same effects as it did on Ganondorf's minions. Quickly he tossed it in the doorway where none of the Company stood, and to his delight, the orcs in the area froze on the spot. Link charged his way to the center of them and summoned Din's Fire. The frozen orcs, which numbered over ten, burst into flames and fell, their screams echoing off of the close walls.   
  
"More to you than meets the eye indeed!" Gandalf shouted with a smile as he parried an orc's attack with his staff, then severed his head with Glamdring.   
  
There was a four-foot-high ledge all the way around the room, save the wall on the side of the Twenty-first hall. Link did a high side-flip, landing on this ledge and narrowly dodging an orc thrust. He swung his sword downwards, cutting the orc's stomach and spilling his intestines. Link looked around the room for a moment and saw Aragorn fending off an orc with a large wooden shield.  
  
The shield was like a small wall, and Aragorn was unable to get around it to disable the Orc. Link thought quickly. Again, he reached into his tunic and pulled out the small, but powerful, spring loaded Longshot. He set it, aimed it, and released. The pointed tip burried itself deep into the shield, and Link retracted the long chain. As the tip of the longshot came back, so did the Orc's shield. Aragorn quickly took advantage and thrusted Andrúil thought the orc. He turned to Link and saw the shield at his feet, nodded in thanks, and continued the battle.  
  
"Fear my axe!" Gimli shouted. "For Balin!" He swung his heavy ax downwards on an Orc who had tripped, severing his head from his shoulders. He laughed evily as he hewed off another's leg, then beheaded him as well. "Fear the dwarves!"  
  
Boromir's sword was finding its marks. Orc after orc fell before him as he stayed in front of the hobbits, protecting them from as much harm as possible. Link watched as he fought, and saw a certain nobility that he had not noticed before. For that one moment, none of the rude comments or looks mattered. Boromir was brave, and valiant, and Link had a new respect for him.  
  
Link jumped back down onto the floor and with a slash, took out another orc. Soon, the entire room was engulfed and it was hard to see the other members of the company. Link kept fighting, knowing that if he fell here, not only could the Ring bearer be in jeopardy, but Hyrule would be lost forever. The thought of that kept him going, and he seemed not to tire. One by one, orcs fell before him, and soon, most even avoided him.  
  
Link shouted as he charged into a large group of Orcs and Uruks, Master Sword wielded. He parried one high stroke, then swung low, severing both of the Uruk's legs. He fell with a cry, and Link stabbed downwards, ending his suffering. The orcs became less and less, and finally the Company thought the battle was coming to an end. But that was only one wave of the attack, and soon the room was full again.  
  
Legolas jumped onto the same wall Link had earlier and took orcs down with his bow. One by one the orcs fell, and finally, the cave troll Gandalf spoke of entered the room. It seemed to the Company that it didn't care who it hit. It simply swung a huge club and his empty fists through the masses, taking out many of the orcs. Link narrowly missed one of these swings by flipping forward on to the end of his club. He set an arrow and shot the troll's bicept, and Legolas hit it in the leg.  
  
There was a howl of agony, and then of rage as the troll swung furiously again. Again, orcs and Uruks were knocked around, and a few of them smashed into the walls around Legolas, then lay still.   
  
"Take out the troll!" shouted Aragorn, narrowly dodging the creature's fist. "Legolas! The troll!"  
  
Legolas complied and pelted the troll with arrows, not pausing until the creature was on his knees. The troll reached down and grabbed a long spear, getting ready to throw it at the elf, but as it did, Link sliced him on the back of the arm, altering the path of the javeline-like weapon. There was a high pitched cry, a low moan, and then the troll collapsed. Link hurridly climbed up on the top of the troll and drove his Master sword deep into its head. It lay still, dead in the middle of the guardroom.   
  
The remaining orcs fled, their shrill cries echoing long after they had gone. The Company gathered in the middle of the room, all of them breathing hard and sporting blood-covered weapons.   
  
"Where's Frodo?" Gandalf asked, looking around the room. Away in the corner, they saw him, lying flat on his face with a spear handle coming out from under his body. Suddenly, Link knew where the high pitched cry had come from. Everyone hurried over to him, and Gandalf rolled him over quickly. He was silent and limp in the wizard's arm. The others turned, fearing the worst, and Sam broke down into tears. Suddenly, there was a breath of air from the fallen hobbit, and all turned to him with a renewed hope. He was breathing, but with great labor.  
  
"It's alright," he said slowly. "I'm ok." He tore his shirt open and revealed to all the armor-shirt Bilbo had given him.  
  
"Mithril!" Gimli shouted. Everyone broke into laughter, overjoyed that the Ring bearer was alright.  
  
"Well Link, it seems there is another of us who there is more to than meets the eye!" Gandalf shouted with a laugh. "But we must hurry, for others will come. Quickly! To the Bridge of Kazad-dûm!"  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Quickly, they left the guardroom and hurried across the Twenty-first hall, and out the archway Gandalf had designated. They heard more cries, and fear crept over them. They were now out in the open, and could easily be surrounded. Suddenly, as they entered the hall, a loud roar was heard. It was no troll, or orc, or Uruk. It was something else. Quickly, they hurried through the archway. Their path was dimly lit by windows lining the outer wall, and the going was quicker because they could see what lay ahead.  
  
Again, they heard the roar, this time longer and more angry. The hobbits gave a cry of fear and quickened their pace. Gandalf took up the rear as the path continued to twist and turn and rise and dip. There were drum beats again, and the Company feared that the orcs would catch up to them. Suddenly, the path opened up into another chamber. Ahead, a path lead up and daylight could be seen. There was a narrow bridge over a wide gap, and the Company began to file across.  
  
All were across, save Gandalf, when the roar returned, suddenly very close by. They looked across and down the path they had just left. There was a light around the corner. Gandalf turned and held his staff and sword out, preparing.   
  
"Another thing I feared before entering Moria," he shouted. "The Balrog of Morgoth! Run! There is nothing your swords or bows or axes can do now!" The Company stood where they were, and to their horror, a flaming shadow burst through the archway they came from. Outlined by the flames were horns, and sharp teeth. The beast was several times the size of Gandalf.  
  
"Leave, now!" Gandalf shouted. Still the company stayed, awed by the Balrog. Link set an ice arrow, hoping that it would douse the flames of the creature. He released the arrow, and to his shock, it bounced off the Balrog, and the ice was melted.  
  
"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted, standing in the middle of the bridge facing the beast. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Undûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."  
  
The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom; he seemed small and altogether alone, like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm.  
  
From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming.  
  
Glamdring glittered in white answer.  
  
There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard sqayed on the bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still.  
  
"You cannot pass!" he said.  
  
With a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed.  
  
"He cannot stand alone!" cried Aragorn suddenly and ran back to the bridge. "Elendil!" he shouted. "I am with you, Gandalf"  
  
"Gondor!" cried Boromir and leaped after him.  
  
At that moment the Balrog took another step forward. Gandalf smote the bridge before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white light sprang up. The bridge began to crack, and it broke away from under the Balrog. It crumbled away quickly as the beast fell into the darkness below, and soon, the part of the bridge Gandalf was standing on broke away as well.  
  
He fell and turned, grabbing on to the last firm part of the Bridge of Kazad-dûm. He tried to pull himself up once, but fell back down to where only his chin was above the bridge. He tried a second time, and again he failed. Aragorn rushed out to help his friend, but the bridge began to crack under their combined weight.  
  
Gandalf looked at the Company. There was silence.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" said Gandalf. And then he let go, falling into nothingness.  
  
The fires went out, and blank darkness fell. They Company stood rooted with horror staring into the pit. Even as Aragorn and Boromir came flying back, the rest of the bridge cracked and fell. With a cry Aragorn roused them.  
  
"Come! I will lead you now!" he called. "We must ovey his last command. Follow me!"  
  
They stumbled widly up the great stairs beyond the door, Aragorn leading, Boromir at the rear. The sunlight spilled through the archway, and the Company ran for the exit, the drum beats still echoing in the chambers behind them. On they ran until they were out of bowshot of the eastern gate, and finally, the Long Dark of Moria had ended.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
  
A/N - Chapter 7 to come soon. R&R please!! 


	7. Connection Revealed

A/N: Some excerpts included.  
  
Warning: Graphic dream sequence in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was a wonderful thing being back in the sun, yet all were terribly grieved at the loss of Gandalf. They sat on large stones just outside the eastern entrance to Moria and wept, some standing, some sitting.  
  
Link leaned against a stone facing the sun, letting the warmth engulf him. The hobbits sat in a circle and cried. Aragorn and Boromir sat a few yards away against a small ridge, both stone faced and silent. Gimli was silent several feet away with his back to the others and his head bowed. After a time, Legolas walked over to Link's side and sat down, silent in thought.  
  
"Alas! I fear we cannot stay here longer," said Aragorn. He looked towards the mountains and held up his sword. "Farewell, Gandalf!" he cried. "Did I not say to you: 'if you pass the doors of Moria, beware'? Alas that I spoke true! What hope have we without you?"  
  
He turned to the company. "We must do without hope," he said. "At least we may yet be avenged. Let us gird ourselves and weep no more! Come! We have a long road, and much to do. Yonder is the Dimrill Stair," said Aragorn, pointing to the falls. "Down the deep-cloven way that climbs beside the torrent we should have come, if fortune had been kinder."  
  
"Or Caradhras less cruel," said Gimli. "There he stands, smiling in the sun!" He shook his fist at the furthest of the snow-capped peaks and turned away.  
  
To the east the outflung arm of the mountains marched to a sudden end, and far lands could be described beyond them, wide and vague. To the south the Misty Mountains receded endlessly as far as sight could reach. Less than a mile away, and a little below them, for they still stood high up on the west side of the dale, there lay a mere. It was long and oval, shaped like a great spear-head thrust deep into the northern glen; but its southern end was beyond the shadows under the sunlit sky. Yet its waters were dark: a deep blue like clear evening sky seen from a lamp-lit room. Its face was still and unruffled. About it lay a smooth sward, shelving down on all sides to its bare unbroken rim.  
  
"There lies the Mirormere, deep Kheled-zâram!" said Gimli sadly. "I remember he said: 'May you have joy in the sight! But we cannot linger there.' Now long shall I journey ere I have joy again. It is I that must hasten away, and he that must remain."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
The Company now went down the road from the Gates. It was rough and broken, fading to a winding track between heather and whin that thrust amid the cracking stones. But still it could be seen that once long ago a great paved way had wound upwards from the lowlands of the Dwarf-kingdom. In places there were ruined works of stone beside the path, and mounds of green topped with slender birches, or fir-trees sighing in the wind. An eastward bend led them hard by the sward of Mirrormere, and there not far from the roadside stood a single column broken at the top.  
  
"That is Durin's Stone!" cried Gimli. "I cannot pass without turniong aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale!"  
  
"Be swift then!" said Aragorn, looking towards the Gates. "The Sun sinks early. The Orcs will not, maybe, come out till after dusck, but we must be far away before nightfall. The Moon is almost spent, and it will be dark tonight."  
  
"Come with me, Frodo!" cried the dwarf, sprining from the road. "I would not have you go without seeing Kheled-zâram." He ran down the long green slope. Frodo followed slowly, drawn by the still blue water in spite of hurt and weariness; Sam followed.  
  
Link stood looking down at the Mirrormere, arms folded across his chest. Aragorn walked up to him slowly and eventually was standing next to him. They were silent for some time, looking down into the dale awed by the beauty. It was Aragorn that spoke first.  
  
"What was that gadget that you used in the guardroom?" he asked.  
  
"It's called a longshot. It burries into anything made of wood, and can either pull it to the user, or pull the user to it. Great for getting up to a higher ledge that has a fencepost nearby," answered Link.  
  
"And the flame that surrounded you?" Aragorn asked, throughly interested in the powers Link wielded.  
  
"Din's fire. Din was one of the three goddesses that created Hyrule. Din, creator of the red earth. Farore, goddess of life. Nyru, creator of those who would govern the land," Link answered.  
  
"And the other two are spells as well?"  
  
"Farore's wind gives me control of the wind for a moment. Nyru's love makes me immune to enemy attacks for a brief time," Link said just as Gimli, Frodo, and Sam returned to the road.  
  
"Let's hope they can be of as much use as your previous abilities have," Aragorn said with a smile as he turned. "Come, we must continue."  
  
The road now turned south and went quickly downwards, running out from between the arms of the dale. Some way below the mere they came on a deep well of water, clear as crystal, from which a freshet fell over a stone lip and ran glistening and gurgling down a steep rocky chanel.  
  
"Here is the spring from which they Silverlode rises," said Gimli. "Do not drink of it! It is icy cold."  
  
"Soon it becomes a swift river, and it gathers water from many other mountain-steams," said Aragorn. "Our road leads beside it for many. For I shall take you by the road that Gandalf chose, and first I hope to come to the woods where the Silverlode flows into the Great River--out yonder." They looked as he pointed, and before them they could see the stream leaping down to the trough of the valle, and then running on and away into the lower lands, until it was lost in a golden haze.  
  
"There lie the woods of Lothlórien!" said Legolas. Link followed Legolas' glare and his heart lifted some, for he knew Galadriel was close. "That is the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flower; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"  
  
"My heart will be glad, even in the winter," said Aragorn. "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!"  
  
Soon they came upon another stream that ran dwon from the west, and joined its bubbling water with the hurrying Silverlode. Together they plunged over a fall of green-hued stone, and foamed down into a dell. About it stood fir-trees, short and bent, and its sides were steep and clothed with harts-tongue and shrubs of whortle-berry. At the bottom there was a level space through which the stream flowed noisily over shining pebbles. Here they rested. It was now nearly three hours after noon, and they had only come a few miles from the Gates. Already the sun was westering.  
  
Link closed his eyes and leaned his head against the stone behind him. All was quiet, save the periodical sobs and sniffs of the Company members. Despite the sadness of losing Gandalf, it wasn't long before sleep suddenly took him and his dream continued.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
[Dream]  
  
He was again standing next to Lake Hylia, except the lake was entirely dry, as it was before the Water Temple had been liberated. The grass surrounding the area was a dull brown, and the lakeside chemist's laboratory had been burned to the ground. It was a dreadful sight, and sudden anger was brought to Link.  
  
He walked up next to Epona, and she seemed to notice the change. It was as if she was in the same dream, at the same time. She stood motionless looking at the brown carpet-like grass that covered the ground.  
  
"This must be Hyrule now," Link said aloud. Epona let air out of her nose furiously and hoofed the ground. "Come on," Link said as he mounted. "Let's go see what else--" he cut himself off, not wanting to finish his own sentance.  
  
Link rode away from Lake Hylia and into Hyrule field, and it was just the same. All the trees and grass were dead, and the sky was dark. It was just as Ganondorf said it would be. Link heeled Epona towards Kokiri forest, suddenly worried about his friends. His steed flew like the wind and soon, they were in front of the large black trunk that would lead him back home.  
  
Link dismounted and unsheathed the Master Sword and ran full speed into his town. When he got there, his heart was broken instantly. There, lying on the ground scattered as if they were running away from some fear long gone, were the little Kokiri children. Link dropped his sword and fell to his knees as the horrific sight met his eyes.  
  
The Kokiri houses were burned to the ground and their owners dead in front of them. Mido, the notorious bully, still had a long, curved sword protruding from his stomach. Saria - Link broke into tears - the only true friend he had when he lived there, was lying on her stomach with a large pool of blood beneath her, her eyes open yet lifeless. The know-it-all-brothers were lined up in front of their hut, sitting up and leaning against it with several arrows apiece burried into their chests and stomachs.  
  
Link stayed where he was for several minutes, unable to move or think or speak. Finally, when he found the strength in his legs again, he stood and walked slowly towards the Great Deku Tree. He was sick to his stomach and he tried his best not to look at his friends, actually closing his eyes when he felt he was near one of them. Finally he arrived at the Great Deku Tree. He was Alive!  
  
"Link," he said with great labor. "I thought you were dead! You have returned!" Link didn't know what to say. Tears blurred his vision.  
  
"Sort of," he said sadly.  
  
"I know, this is a dream," said the Deku Tree. "We have been given a special gift by someone I am familiar with. I feel that I know them, but cannot put my finger on who it is."  
  
"You don't have fingers," Link said jokingly, trying to shake away the horror that he had just witnessed.  
  
"This is the Kokiri Forest as of right now," said the Deku Tree after a forced chuckle. "There was nothing to be done. Ganondorf's minions came in unstoppable waves. I watched as they... Well... You undoubtedly saw it as you entered. There was nothing I could do!"   
  
There was silence in the small clearing for some time before the Deku Tree spoke again.  
  
"I will die soon, Link," he said. Link's head shot up.  
  
"No!" he shouted. "If you die, then so will the Kokiri Forest! I will have nothing to come home to!"  
  
"You mean to return, even after seeing what waits for you?" asked the Deku Tree, shocked.  
  
"I do. Ganondorf will pay," answered Link as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Revenge," sighed the Deku Tree. "Even if I wanted to live, I couldn't do it. Ganondorf has dried up all of the water that used to feed my roots. There is nothing to be done."   
  
"But there has to be a way!" Link cried, his tears returning.  
  
Again, there was silence.  
  
"If you are to return and slay Ganondorf, then consider the death of the Kokiri Forest not to be in vain. But for your own sake, I would suggest you stay away from the Zora's Domain, and Goron City while you are in this dream. Their fates were similar to ours," the Deku Tree said.  
  
"Darunia... Princess Ruto..." Link said slowly, his eyes trailing off to the ground.  
  
"Yes. Even the Sages were not immune to Ganondorf's power, as you saw with Saria." answered the Deku Tree.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What of Zelda?" asked Link.  
  
"Fear not. She is alive," the tree replied. Link gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"But she--" suddenly everything shook and the Deku Tree was silenced. Link looked closely at the tree, and knew instantly that he was not dead. He was frozen still. There was another shake, and Link's vision began to fade. A final shake, and Link's eyes shot open, full of tears.  
  
[End Dream]  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Legolas stood over him, shaking him awake. It was time to continue on to Lórien. Link quickly whiped the tears away from his face and got to his feet. The others were already standing, packs on their shoulders. Boromir smiled as he saw Link flush with embarrasment for being the cause of delay.  
  
Link took up the rear and lagged behind as they walked down the mountain trail towards the golden forest ahead of them. Images of the Kokiri kept flashing through his head, bringing back extreme rage and sadness. Legolas turned, saw Link's face, and dropped back to walk with him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Link did not answer. "Link?"  
  
"I-- I saw the Hyrule that I will return to," Link said, barely above a whisper. Legolas' elf-ears still caught what he said. "My friends are dead. The forest is dead. The lake is dry. The Princess is a slave. There is nothing for me there."  
  
"Then stay here!" Legolas suggested. "Stay in Middle-earth and return with me to the Realm of Mirkwood."  
  
"No," answered Link. "There is still much I can do for those who are living. The Hylian slaves can still be realesed, and the King rethroned. And Ganondorf needs to see justice... Even if there is nothing or no one to exact my revenge for. But I am being selfish," Link said as he looked forward at the bowed heads of the hobbits. "There is already much sadness here." Legolas was silent.  
  
They had not gone far before the sun sank behind the westward heights and great shadows crept down the mountainsides. Dusk veiled their feet, and mist rose in the hollows. Away in the east the evening light lay pale upon the dim lands of distant plain and wood. With only one brief halt, Aragorn was able to lead the Company for nearly three more hours.  
  
It was dark. Deep night had fallen. There were many clear stars, but the fast-waning moon would not be seen till late. Aragorn and Boromir led, followed by Merry and Pippin, Legolas and Link, and Frodo and Gimli at the rear.   
  
The night-wind blew chill up the valley to meet them. Before them a wide grey shadow loomed, and they heard an endless rustle of leaves like poplars in the breeze.  
  
"Lothlórien!" cried Legolas. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter."  
  
Under the night the trees stood tall before them, arched over the road and stream that ran suddenly beneath their spreading boughs. In the dim light of the stars their stems were grey, and their quivering leaves a hint of fallow gold. Legolas had spoken the truth. Lórien possessed a beauty that surpassed that of even the awe-inspiring Mirkwood.  
  
"Lothlórien!" said Aragorn. "Glad I am to hear again the wind in the trees! We are still little more than five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind."  
  
"If Elves indeed still dwell here in the darkening world," said Gimli.  
  
"It is long since any of my own folk have journeyed hither back to the land whence we wandered in ages long ago," said Legolas, "but we hear theat Lórien is not yet deserted, for there is a secret power here that holds evil from the land. Nevertheless, its folk are seldom seen, and maybe they dwell now deep in the woods and far from the northern border."  
  
"Indeed deep in the wood they dwell,"said Aragorn, and sighed as if some memory stirred in him. "We must fend for ourselves tonight. We will go forward a short way, until the trees are all about us, and then we will turn aside from the path and seek a place to rest in."  
  
He stepped forward; but Boromir stood irresolute and did not follow. "Is there no other way?" he said. Link turned his head and looked at him, irritated by the comment. Boromir knew Link must speak to Galadriel, and he seemed to want to avoid Lothlórien altogether.  
  
"What other fairer way would you desire?" said Aragorn.  
  
"A plain road, though it led through a hedge of swords," said Boromir. "By strange paths has this Company been led, and so far to evil fortune. Against my will we passed under the shades of Moria, to our loss. And now we must enter the Golden Wood, you say. But if that perilous land we have heard in Gondor, and it is said that few come out who once go in; and of that few none have escaped unscathed."  
  
"Say not unscathed, but if you say unchanged, then maybe you will speak the truth," said Aragorn. "But lore wanes in Gondor, Boromir, if in the city of those who once were wise they now speak evil of Lothlórien. Believe what you will, there is no other way for us--unless you would go back to the Moria-gate, or scale the pathless mountains, or swim the Great River all alone."  
  
"Then lead on!" said Boromir. "But it is perilous!"  
  
"Perilous indeed," said Aragorn, "fair and perilous; but only evil need fear it, or those who bring some evil with them. Follow me!"  
  
They had gone little more than a mile into the forest when they came upon another stream flowing down swiftly from the tree-clad slopes that climbed back westward towards the mountains. They heard it splashing over a fall away among the shadows on their right. Its dark hurrying waters ran across the path before them, and joined the silverlode in a swirl of dim pools among the roots of trees.  
  
"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas. "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that this water is healing to the weary." He went forward and climbed down the deep-cloven bank and stepped into the stream.  
  
"Follow me!" he cried. "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfullness of grief."  
  
Link stepped into the water and immediatly felt the travel wash away from his feet. There was no soreness, and his feet felt fully rejuvenated. Quickly, he dove in headfirst with a laugh, and got the same response from all. When he resurfaced, soaked from head to toe, he felt the best he had felt in many moons, since before his journey to defeat Ganondorf. Link stood back up and waded all the way across, laughing for the first time since Moria.  
  
"You tell no lies, Legolas!" he cried. "I feel better both physically and mentally than ever before!"  
  
"That is the power of Nimrodel, my friend," answered Legolas from the opposite bank.  
  
When all the company had crossed, they sat and rested and at a little food; and Legolas told them tales of Lothlórien that the Elves of Mirkwood still kept in their hearts, of sunlight and starlight upon the meadows by the Great River before the world was grey. Link listened intently, interested in the history of the Mirkwood Elves. At length a silence fell, and they heard the music of the waterfall running sweetly in the shadows.   
  
After quite a rest, the Company continued. By Aragorn's command, and to Gimli's annoyance, they were to spend the night in the treetops, hoping to escape any searching enemies. Legolas walked forward to one tree they were going to sleep in, and turned to the Company.  
  
"I will climb up," he said. "I am at home among the trees, by root or bough, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in song. Mellryn they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never slimbed in one. I will see now what is their shape and way of growth."  
  
He sprang lightly up from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. But even as he swung there for a moment, a voice spoke suddenly from the tree-shadows above him.  
  
"Daro!" it said in a commanding tone, and Legolas dropped back to the earth in suprise and fea. He shrank against the bole of the tree. To his surprise, Link understood the command as well, and quickly followed Legolas' lead.  
  
"Stand still!" Legolas whispered to the others. "Do not move or speak!"  
  
There was a sound of soft laughter over their heads, and then another clear voice spoke in an elven-tongue. Frodo, who knew much Elvish thanks to his Uncle Bilbo, understood little of what was said, for the speech of the Silvan folk east of the mountains used among themselves was unlike that of the West. Legolas looked up and answered in the same language. Again, Link understood clearly. His mouth was opened slightly as one of the hobbits spoke.  
  
"Who are they, and what do you say?" Merry asked.  
  
"They're Elves," said Sam. "Can't you hear their voices?"  
  
"Yes, they are Elves," said Legolas, "and they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Sam hastily put his hand over his mouth. "But they say also that you need hae no fear. They have been aware of us for a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel, and knew that I was one of their northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me climb up with Frodo and Link; for they seem to have had some tidings of them and our journey. The others they ask to wait a little, and keep watch at the foot of the tree, until they have decided what is to be done.  
  
Out of the shadows a ladder was let down; it was made of rope, silver grey and glimmering in the dark, and though it looked slender it proved strong enough to bear many men. Legolas and Link ran up lightly, and Frodo and Sam followed slowly. The branches of the mallorn tree grew out nearly straight from the trunk, and then swept upward; but near the top the main stem divided into a crown of man boughs, and among these they found that there had been built a wooden platform, or flet as such things were called in those days: The elves called it a talan. It was reached by a round hole in the center trough which the ladder passed.  
  
Link followed Legolas to the other Elves awkwardly, not knowing why they bid him to join them in the trees. The talked to Legolas in their own tongue, and Link still understood all of it, not knowing why.  
  
"Elrond has already sent word of your journey, which traveled faster than you have," said a fair faced elf.  
  
"Redhorn Gate forbade our pass, and we were forced to take the route of Moria," Legolas answered, still in the elvish tongue of the Silvan.  
  
"Moria!" cried the elf. "What a foul path for an elf to tread, through the halls of dwarves!"  
  
"Foul for any in these days, I fear," Legolas replied grimly.  
  
"And what of him? Where does the traveler in odd clothes come from? Elrond told us that he wishes to speak to the Lady of the Woods, but we know not why," said the elf, nodding to Link, but still speaking to Legolas in elvish. Link stood planted for some time. He knew he could understand the elves, but he knew not how to speak it. He thought hard, trying to force himself, and he wanted it so bad, that to his surprise it happened.  
  
"I was bannished to Middle-earth from a distant land unknown to most creatures here," Link said in the elvish language. "Elrond was unable to give me the advice which I seeked, so I was sent here to seek the counsel of Lady Galadriel." Legolas turned to him quickly.  
  
"I thought you couldn't speak Elvish!" he cried with a smile.  
  
"I couldn't, until now. When he spoke to us while we were on the ground, I understood what he said," Link replied, still in elvish. He was finding it easier and easier to speak in this foreign language, and soon it came to be second nature to him.  
  
The elf looked past Link and saw Frodo and Sam finally arrive at the top of the flet. "Welcome!" he said in the Common Language, speaking slowly. "We seldom use any tongue but our own; for we dwell now in the heart of the forest, and do not willinglyhave dealings with any other folk. Even our own kindred in the north are sundered from us. But there are some of us still who go abroad for the gathering of news and the watching of our enemies, and they speak the languages of other lands. I am one. Haldir is my name. My brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, speak little of your tongue.  
  
"But we have heard rumors of your coming, for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lórien on their way home up the Dimrill Stair. We had not heard of--hobbits, of halflings, for many a long year, and we did not know that any yet dwelt in Middle-earth. You do not look evil! And since you come with an Elf of our kindred, we are willing to befriend you, as Elrond asked; though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land. But you must stay here tonight. How many are you?"  
  
"Nine," said Legolas. "Myself and Link, four hobbits, and two men, one of whom, Aragorn son of Arathorn, is an Elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse."  
  
"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien," said Haldir, "and he has the favor of the Lady. All then is well. But you have yet spoken only of eight."  
  
"The ninth is a dwarf," said Legolas.  
  
"A dwarf!" said Haldir. "That is not well. We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass. You, Legolas of Mirkwood, may have been willing to pass through the Dwarven halls, but no dwarf will pass through these Elvish woods."  
  
"But he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dáin's trusty people, and friendly to Elrond," said Frodo. "Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions, and he has been brave and faithful."  
  
The elves spoke together in soft voices, and questioned Legolas in their own tongue. Link understood all of it, to his great delight. "Very good," said Haldir at last. "We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him, he shall pass; but he must go blindfolded through Lothlórien.  
  
"But now we must debate no longer. Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, evre since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north toward Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood's borders. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow early you must go on.  
  
"The four hobbits shall climb up here and stay with us--we do not fear them! There is another talan in the next tree. There the others must refute. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss! and have an eye on that dwarf!"  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Link followed Legolas down the ladder to deliver the message to the others, and soon Merry and Pippen were up in the fret with Frodo and Sam. The others went to the neighboring tree and climbed up to the other platform, finding that there was plenty of room for all of them.  
  
"Link has gained a new talent!" Legolas said to Aragorn in the elvish tongue.  
  
"What's that?" Aragorn asked, thumbing the hilt of Andúril.  
  
"I can speak Elvish," Link said.  
  
"You couldn't before?" said Aragorn, who assumed Link knew elvish since he arrived in Rivendell with Legolas.  
  
"No," Link replied. "Not until I entered Lórien."  
  
"If you don't mind, there are two of us present who cannot speak elvish," said Boromir. Gimli grunted in agreement.  
  
"Very well, Boromir," said Aragorn, returning to the common tongue.  
  
"What do you think of Lórien now that you have seen it?" Legolas asked Boromir, who was now glaring off into the deeper portions of the woods. "We are not in any danger."  
  
"You may not be in any danger," Boromir corrected. "But others of us are. I know not the tongues of elves, but I can already guess that Gimli is not welcome here, based on the previous happenings between your two peoples." Gimli was silent, already having guessed Boromir's statement.  
  
"Indeed, he was not welcome in the beginning, but Haldir will allow his passage," Legolas said.  
  
"Under what conditions, master Elf?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas cried.  
  
"What kind of condition is that?" Gimli asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"No, ORCS!" Legolas cried again, this time pointing to the ground. Haldir and the other Elves on the fret with Frodo had seen them as well. Quickly, the five of them climbed down the ladder, Legolas and Aragorn first, followed by Boromir, Link, and finally Gimli. They ran to the base of the tree that the hobbits were in and met Haldir.  
  
"Orcs have followed you into our lands!" he said to Legolas in Elvish.  
  
"What would you have us do?" Legolas asked, knowing and accepting that Haldir was in charge of them for the durration of their stay in Lórien.  
  
"I would have you drive them back to the borders of the woods," Haldir said. "We will take to the trees and summon more of our folk." Legolas turned to the others.  
  
"We cannot allow these orcs to push any farther into Lórien!" he cried, taking out his bow. Aragorn drew Andúril, Gimli wielded his axe, Boromir drew his sword, and Link had his bow at his side, arrow set. "This way!"  
  
They followed Legolas through the woods as Haldir and the other elves leapt into the trees. Ahead, Link saw the torchlight of the Orcs, and he smiled, ready for another good battle. Legolas and him stopped and released their bows in the Orcs' direction. Both hit their marks, taking two of them down quickly. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli pushed forward into the thick of the battle, covered by Link and Legolas' arrows.  
  
Suddenly, they saw their three friends getting surrounded. Link drew the Master Sword, and Legolas took out his twin blades. They ran forward and as they approached, an idea came to Link. "Farore's Wind!" he cried.  
  
He slowed down and stopped short of the main battle. Quickly, he raised his arms above his head and a green ball of light formed over his head. He lowered his hand and aimed them at the orcs. "Get behind the trees!" he shouted. The Company complied, and when it was clear, Link unleashed the power he wielded. Farore's wind hit the Orcs and they were carried to the edge of the forest.  
  
The others came out from behind the trees, awed by what they had just seen. No one spoke for some time, and the silence was finally broken by Haldir's return.  
  
"Who did it?" he cried in an almost angry tone. "Who summoned that power?"  
  
"I did," Link confessed, confused by Haldir's urgency.  
  
"Come with me. Now," he ordered. "You four," he said to the others, "Wait in the talan with the hobbits. Someone will come for you shortly. You need not worry about the Orcs returning. It seems Link here has gaurenteed their departure." At this, Haldir looked deep into Link's eyes, his face showing no emotion.  
  
Link made eye contact with Legolas, and he noticed that his friend seemed worried, and that was of no comfort. He walked silently among the Elves, Haldir just in front of him, for some time. He watched as his surroundings became progressively more beautiful, until he was in the very heart of Lothlórien. There were houses in the trees above his head, connected with rope bridges and staircases. All was peaceful, and the music of the Nimrodel could still be heard.  
  
The other elves departed to other parts of the realm as they arrived, and Haldir ordered Link to continue following him. Up one staircase they went, then another, and another, and then across a rope bridge high above the forest floor. Ahead of them stood a woman elf, her hands clasped in front of her. Link's heart skipped a beat at her sight, and he felt his mouth slightly open, awed by her beauty.  
  
Haldir walked up to her and knelt, and Link did the same almost instinctivly. His eyes focused on the wooden platform on which he stood for some time before a soft voice spoke from above his head.  
  
"Rise, Link," it said. Link obeyed. As he stood, he noticed that Haldir was gone, and he was alone with the woman. She turned and walked back to the house behind her and opened the curtain, inviting Link to enter. He walked in slowly and she followed quietly, turning and sitting on the edge of a large stone basin. Link sat in a chair across from her.  
  
"Many things have been brought to my attention, and it seems what I have long anticipated has finally come to pass," the woman said. "I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien. Elrond has sent word of you, saying that you sought my counsel."  
  
"Yes," Link said. "An evil sorcerer cast a spell on me, sending me far away from my homeland. If I am not able to find a way home soon, all I know and love will be lost." Link said, hoping for a positive response from Galadriel. She was silent for some time before speaking again.  
  
"Link, I've known of Hyrule and the Gerudo Thief, Ganondorf since long before you were even born," Galadriel said with a wry smile.  
  
"What?" Link asked, highly confused.  
  
"Yes, it is true. That spell you conducted sending the orcs from Lórien is very familliar to me, for I am the one who made it." Link was silent, trying to put the pieces together. "Before life began in Hyrule, before your world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and  
  
Farore, the goddess of courage.  
  
"Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul  
  
created all life forms who would uphold the law.  
  
"Although it was widely accepted as truth in Hyrule, these three great goddesses did not return to the Heavens. Since then, the Golden Triforce that was left behind has become the basis for Hyrule's providence, where the Triforce stood became sacred land. I understand you hold the Triforce of Courage, do you not?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Then you hold the piece of the Triforce representing me, Farore," Galadriel said with the same wry smile as previously worn.  
  
"How can that be?" Link asked.  
  
"After our work was done in Hyrule, the three goddesses traveled to distant lands, knowing that their creations would be able to govern themselves. I traveled out of thought and time until I arrived here, in the forest of Lothlórien, and took the form of an Elf, wisest among Middle-earth creatures.  
  
"Little did we know that Ganondorf would become so powerful. I glanced into the future and saw what would befall the land I helped create. As Ganondorf's power grew, unstoppable things were set in motion. You were taken to Hyrule, a seed planted in the hopes of being the one to rise up and send the Evil Theif into the shadows for all time," Galadriel explained.  
  
"Wait. You say I was taken to Hyrule... From where?" Link asked.  
  
"Why, from here, of course!" Galadriel said. Link was silent, unable to believe what he was being told.  
  
"But the Deku Sprout, the tree that replaced the former Great Deku Tree when Ganondorf destoryed him, said my mother brought me into the woods to escape a great battle." Link said.  
  
"And he did not lie. It was your mother who brought you to the Deku Tree by my will. You are an elf of Lothlórien. You were born in Lothlórien." Galadriel said.  
  
"Then you ARE the connection between Hyrule and Middle-earth..." Link said slowly.  
  
"No," Galadriel said with a sigh. "I'm afraid that I am not."  
  
"What? Then how am I going to get home?" Link asked, worried that there was no way back for him.  
  
"In truth, this IS your home, Link," said Galadriel.  
  
"Hyrule is my home!" Link shouted, starting to get irritated. There was silence all around them for some time before Link spoke again. "I have to get back, or Hyrule will be gone forever. Zelda will be a slave forever. And Ganondorf will not see justice."  
  
"Ah! Now we come to the dream." Galadriel said with a grin. Link turned to her quickly. How could she know? "It was I that gave you that gift, Link. It was I who let you speak to the Deku Tree. The Deku Tree does know of me, for I am the one that gave him his wisdom. But I am nothing more than Deja Vu to him."  
  
"Is what I saw in the dream true?" Link asked slowly, worried about the fate of his friends. Galadriel was silent for a long while. She turned and ran her fingers through the stone basin on which she sat, and finally turned to Link.  
  
"Yes, It is indeed true," she said quietly. Link's head dropped, and he felt the anger course through him again.  
  
"I need to get back," Link said. Galadriel stood and walked forward. She put her hand under Link's chin and raised his face.   
  
"I can see that you are determined," she said. Link stood up and the two were eye level.  
  
"I am," Link said.  
  
"Then there is no stopping you, I'm afraid. You would find a way back even if I didn't help you," Galadriel said. She looked down at her hand and slid a ring off of her left ring finger. It was golden with a single emerald green gem set. It shone brightly in the dim light as she moved it. She grabbed Link's hand and put his palm up and slowly gave the ring to him.  
  
"What is this?" Link asked, admiring how the ring shone so bright in such a dimly lit place.  
  
"This is the Ring of Galadore, and the one link between Middle-earth and Hyrule," answered Galadriel.  
  
"But you said you were not the connection between the two!" Link said.  
  
"And I did not lie. This ring is the connection, but the way through is shut."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked.  
  
"As the power of Sauron grows, the power of this ring fades. The shadow of Mordor is slowly creeping across all of Middle-earth, and if it is not stopped, all will be lost. Only when The One Ring is destroyed and the tower of Barad-dûr broken will the power of this ring return. The fate of two worlds is lying on one tiny ring..." Galadriel said.   
  
Link looked down at the ring in his hand and slowly put it on his left ring finger. The wind suddenly picked up and the leaves could be heard rustling outside the house. Link felt as the ring suddenly tightened around his finger, and he found that it would not come off.  
  
"It seems the ring has accepted you," Galadriel said with a smile. There was a long pause, and then there was a knock on the house's frame by the curtain.  
  
"Enter," Galadriel said as she turned her head. Haldir's face became visible as he moved the curtain aside.  
  
"The others have arrived," he said. Galadriel stood and turned to Link.  
  
"Come," she said. "Time for you to rejoin your friends."  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
Link followed Galadriel and Haldir out of the house and back across the rope bridge. His mind was racing with the news he had just recieved. He looked down at the ring on his finger and watched as it shone brightly in the moonlight. Another bridge joined theirs, and a fair faced male elf walked beside Galadriel. Link looked back up and saw his friends ahead of him. Link stepped forward and joined the Company once more.  
  
"I am Celeborn, and this is Galadriel. We are Lord and Lady of Lothlórien," said the Elf who joined them on their way to the other memebers of the Company.  
  
"I count only nine, while the message from Elrond told of ten," Galadriel said. "Where is Gandalf the Grey?"  
  
The company was silent. Galadriel looked at each of them in turn before speaking again.  
  
"He has fallen into the shadows of Moria," she said gravely. "This is ill news indeed! Your Quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and you will fall, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true."  
  
After she spoke, she looked at them each in turn, holding them in her gaze for some time. Finally, she released them from her penetrating glare, and told them to go and rest, for they were weary.  
  
They were led to a group of houses on a high hill near Galadriel's tree-house. There they parted into separate houses, the four hobbits on one, the other five in the next. Link found himself lying on a comfortable bed looking at the ring that he now wore. He was amazed by its lightness, for it seemed to him that while he was not paying attention to it, it felt as though it wasn't even there.  
  
"We will get a good night's sleep as long as we remain in Lórien," Aragorn said from the other side of the room.  
  
"I will find no rest here," Boromir said. He was staring across the room at the wooden wall, his eyes not moving.  
  
"No evil will befall us while we are in the heart of Lothlórien," Legolas said.  
  
"The Lady of the Wood... She looked into my mind. I do not feel too sure of this Elvish Lady and her purposes.  
  
"Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel!" said Link sternly. He found himself feeling suddenly loyal to Galadriel, because in his heart he knew that he was an Elf of Lórien, and that he owed his alegience to her. "You know not of what you speak if you pair evil and Galadriel together." Boromir was silent as Link cast himself down upon his bed and fell at once into a long sleep.  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo   
  
A/N: PLEASE R&R With your thoughts! I am eager to hear your opinions on this chapter!! Chapter 8 to come. 


	8. The Breaking of The Fellowship

A/N: Three years... an incredibly painful wait for an update. I apologize to all of you that enjoyed my story back when I first published it. It was a combination of family problems and internet issues that forced me to put the story aside - but I have found it again. I am looking forward to finally finishing what was shaping up to be an amazing story. To those of you who have my story on auto-update, I hope to see you back to enjoy it the rest of the way... to my new readers, I hope you read from the beginning and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is time to get this story to the end, and I look forward to seeing some of the old names as well as new ones reading, and enjoying the continuation of a story that is long overdue.

Again, I apologize for the agonizingly long wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Link stood beside the other members of the Fellowship, listening as the Anduin River lapped gently against the shore. They were silent, saddened that the time had come for them to leave this Lórien and continue on their journey. It had been several weeks since the party arrived in this beautiful and Galadriel had given Link the ring of Galadore - and the truth about his past. Empowered with this new knowledge, he was more determined than ever to see Frodo to the end of his journey. He hadn't told his friends what Galadriel had told him that night, and he wasn't sure when or if he would. All that mattered to Link now was getting to Mount Doom as quickly as possible.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked, leaning over and speaking softly in Link's ear.

"For what?" Link replied. "We have not yet decided where we are going."

"Regardless, we'll be going there soon enough." There was a long pause.

"What do you think Aragorn plans to do?" Link asked, glancing over at Legolas for the first time.

"I think we're about to find out," Legolas said quietly. Indeed, Aragorn had turned to face his fellow travelers.

"We now need to decide what will become of our journey," he said. "Gandalf has fallen into the depths of Moria. If only he were here to give counsel."

"The ring must go to Minas Tirith," Boromir said. "Our people need aid, and this ring is just the thing that could give it to them."

"No," Frodo said boldly. He was standing a little apart from the rest of them and had been silent for most of the day. That was one change Link had noticed in the hobbit, and he doubted things would ever go back to the way they were before. Indeed, this ring had been a great burden on Frodo. "We must continue on to Mordor."

"You mean to take it right to our enemy when it could be used for good?" Boromir said. "You will destroy us all!"

"This is what Gandalf meant to do," Frodo returned. "He knew what must be done, and that is what I intend to do."

"This is madness!" Boromir exclaimed. "I tried to tell them at Rivendell what needed to be done and the blindness that afflicted them has followed us here. Taking that ring to Sauron will doom us all."

"Boromir," Aragorn said sternly. "Enough."

"Frodo is right," Link said. "The ring must be destroyed."

"What would you know of it, elf?" Boromir hissed. "You know nothing of---"

"The ring will go to Mordor," Aragorn said, cutting Boromir off. "This is the ringbearer's wish, his decision. You can either come with us, Boromir, or you can return to Minas Tirith. As Elrond said before we began this journey: We are all free to leave if the need or desire should arise. But if Frodo wishes to continue to Mordor, then I will continue to go with him."

"Then it is settled!" Gimli said gruffly. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Aragorn said, as he turned to leave.

* * *

"Lembas," Legolas said, holding out a pouch for Link to take. It was made of leaves and tied at the top. Legolas pulled out a triangular piece of bread. "Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have eaten a loaf this morning," Link said, taking the bundle and setting it beside him in the boat. Legolas laughed and sat down in front of him.

"Celeborn has given me some disheartening news," Aragorn said as he approached another boat. "Every league we travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will we find shelter on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on the borders of Lorien. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so. We are being tracked."

"This is grim news indeed," Gimli said. He handed Aragorn another bundle to be set in the boat, then turned to find another.

"By the river we have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros," Aragorn continued. The others were listening to him intently. "This knowledge Celeborn has given us is invaluable - we must use it wisely."

Link was silent. He looked down at the ring on his finger and watched as the growing sunlight caused it to glow faintly. The others, too, had grown quiet as they continued to load their boats, and their precious gifts bestowed upon them by the Lady Galadriel. Legolas, and his bow of the Galadhrim. For Merry and Pippen, it was the daggers of the Noldorin. Sam was given Elven rope made of hithlain, and Frodo receivied the light of Earendil.

Link began to drift back to the night before when Galadriel had pulled him aside to give him his gift.

"It is time for us to part ways yet again, child of Lorien," she had said. "There is still much you must do. Remember that this journey not only determines the fate of Middle-earth, but of Hyrule as well."

"I will remember," Link said quietly.

"You seem troubled," Galadriel said.

"You told me the night I came here that my dream was the reality of Hyrule," Link said. "That means no matter what this Fellowship is able to accomplish on our journey, my friends will not be waiting for me when I go home."

"Do not lose hope, Hero of Time," Galadriel said. "For if you lose hope, _all_ will be lost."

Link nodded silently.

"Now hold out your hand," Galadriel said. Link obeyed. A gust of wind encircled Link, swirling in ever shrinking circles until a small white circle hovered over the green emerald on his ring. A flash of light forced Link to cover his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw a single leaf etched into the stone. "I have given you yet another of my ancient blessings. This ring now increases the magical power of the previous gifts you were given. Din's fire... Naruu's Love... and Farore's wind will now be even more potent than before."

"Thank you," Link said. He looked at the ring on his finger, and the glowing triangle on the back of his hand. "Farore." Galadriel smiled.

"Go now, Link," she said. "And my your winding path lead you to your true home, wherever you choose that to be."

"It is time to go," Aragorn announced, breaking the silence and pulling Link out of his reverie. The others settled into their boats and pushed gently away from the shores of Lothlorien. Link turned and saw Galadriel standing on the shore, a single hand held motionlessly as a signal of farewell. The sun shone brightly on her platinum white robes, and before long, Link had to turn away. When he looked back, she was gone.

* * *

The Fellowship traveled silently for some hours, the river snaking its way south towards Mordor. Link was unexpectedly saddened about leaving Lothlorien. In the few weeks he had been there, he had come to accept it as his home - come to love it almost as dearly as he loved Kokiri Forest. He knew that the further they traveled away from Lorien, the further behind he left a part of himself.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting," Gimli said suddenly, as if feeling the exact thing Link was experiencing, "having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I shall call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked with a curious smile.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli said. "She gave me three."

Legolas smiled at his friend, and Link couldn't help but do the same. He knew why Gimli had been so enthralled by their host - she was a goddess, the epitome of perfection. Link had felt a part of what Gimli felt.

As the day grew older, the River Anduil grew wider, and its pace quickened. The group ate as they continued down the river - just a few bites of Lembas and a swig of Elven wine. It was an uneasy journey. Several times throughout the day, they heard a foul screech from the woods lining the river, or the eerie caw of a flock of crows flying overhead. Finally, they rounded a bend in the river and found a suitable spot to set up camp for the night.

"Be on your guard," Aragorn said. "Remember what Celeborn said; we will find no safety here."

About mid-way through the night, it was Boromir and Aragorn sitting watch.

"What is that?" Boromir asked silently. He pointed out at the river at a passing log that clearly had a passenger.

"Gollum," Aragorn said. "He has tracked us since Moria."I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir said.

"Come Mr. Frodo, have something to eat," Link heard Sam say.

"No, Sam." Frodo said simply, quietly.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," Sam protested. "You're not sleeping, neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo---"

"I'm all right."

"But you're not," Sam said earnestly. "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

"You can't help me, Sam," Frodo replied. Link, who was leaning against a large rock some distance away, saw the weariness in the hobbit's face. "Not this time. Get some sleep."

'He's losing himself,' Link thought. _'The ring is taking hold... if it takes control..."_

"Minas Trith is the safer road," Boromir said, turning back from the river. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn returned tersley.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves," Boromir said, a slight quiver in his voice. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn sighed and turned to leave. Quickly, Boromir latched on to his arm and pulled him back.

"You are afraid!" he snarled. "All your life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," Aragorn said through clenched teeth as he pulled his arm out of Boromir's grip.

Link thought back to what Galadriel had said... "_Your journey stands on the edge of a knife - stray but a little, and you will fall."_ The Fellowship was fracturing... all hope falling apart in front of him. He stood quickly and walked up to the two men, pushing his way between them.

"Stop this madness," he hissed. "Do you not realize the importance of what we are doing, Boromir? If the enemy gets this ring, it will be the end of us all. If Men succumb to its power, it too will be the end of us all. Men are weak, lurable. Men have proven once before how weak they are. I beg you not to succumb to that same weakness."

"What do you know of this world, elf?" Boromir asked. "You have said yourself - this isn't even your home."

"I know more than you think," Link returned. It was true. Even as he spoke, images of the history of Middle-earth were flashing through his head. He saw Isildur take the ring for his own. He saw exactly what weakness he had just described. "The ring must not go to Gondor - not unless you wish to destroy everything you hold dear."

He returned to his seat by the rock and watched Boromir's anger begin to subside. Slowly, the visions of Middle-earth's history still flashing rapidly through his mind, Link drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They resumed their journey down the River Anduin early the next morning. Legolas was again sitting in front of Link, and Gimli in front of Legolas.

"I heard you last night," Legolas said, looking back over his shoulder.

"I did not mean for you to," Link said. "Boromir is growing even more discontent with each passing day."

"I know," Legolas said. "It will not be long before his weakness defeats him. We should be watchful of him - we shouldn't let him be along with Frodo at any time."

The day continued much like the one before it - slowly. Suddenly, the trio of boats rounded a bend in the river, and Link saw the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Two statues of immeasurable proportions stood watch over the Falls of Rauros.

"The Argonath," he heard Aragorn say. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

They passed by the base of the statues, and Link couldn't help but notice the sheer size of the feet. From toe to heel, the statues were nearly five times the length of the boat in which he sat. He looked straight up at the statues, craning his neck to marvel at the monuments for as long as possible. They passed by and soon found themselves in a large lake that preceeded the Falls of Rauros.

Aragorn began to steer his boat for the shore, and the other boats followed. One by one, they exited their boats and stretched. "We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said as he unloaded supplies to set up camp. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli said. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn said simply. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my--" Gimli stopped midway through his sentance and grumbled, returning to his seat.

"We should leave now," Link said suddenly, looking in the direction of the woods that surrounded the side of their camp opposite the lake.

"No," Aragorn replied. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"I agree with Link," Legolas said quietly, looking into the woods. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Have you felt it?"

"I have," Link said with a nod. "Something draws near. I can feel it."

"Recover strength?" Gimli scoffed gruffly as Merry dropped a bundle of sticks by the fire. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry said, looking around the camp. Indeed, Frodo was gone... as was Boromir.

"We must find him," Legolas said. "And Boromir."

"Link, you and Legolas go that way," Aragorn said, pointing down a path. "Gimli, come with me."

"I need to recover my strength," Gimli said, rolling his eyes.

"Gimli..."

"I'm comin' I'm comin..." Gimli, after grabbing his axe, stood and followed Aragorn into the woods.

"I see no signs of them coming this way," Legolas said, looking at the undistrubed ground.

"Nor do I," Link said in agreement. "Hopefully Aragorn and Gimli have found something."

"If anyone will have found something, it will be Aragorn," Legolas said with a nod. "He is an expert tracker."

"Let's hope he finds them in time," Link said quietly.

"We are fools for not paying closer attention," Legolas said, shaking his head. "If Boromir gets the ring, it will be the end of us all."

"Stop..." Link said suddenly. Legolas had already done so. His keen ears had heard the same think Link's did. It was close - the sound of hundereds of footfalls.

"We were right to want to leave," Legolas said. "They have found us." Suddenly a horn rang out and shattered the silence of the forest. "Boromir..."

Link turned off the small trail they were following and ran full speed through the forest, leaping nimbly over fallen branches or large boulders. Legolas was right behind him. He could hear the sounds of battle and the rumble of the approaching army, like thunder during a storm, and ran faster. Suddenly, the ground ended. Link stopped at the edge of a thirty foot cliff and, through a clearing in the trees, could see Boromir fighting off enemy after enemy, blowing on the horn as often as he could. Link set an arrow and aimed, firing into the crowd of Uruk-hai. HIs arrow found its mark, and the enemy fell. Legolas had an arrow of his own set, and took another enemy down.

"There are too many of them," Legolas said.

Link didn't answer. He set another arrow and fired. As it approached, the arrow began to glow blue. It struck another enemy square in the chest and immediately turned him, and those nearby, to ice. Quickly, he set another arrow, and another after that. But Legolas was right - there were too many enemies and he couldn't get them all from his cliff. Looking down at his feet in frustration, a reflection of the sunlight caught his attention. His ring!

"Legolas, hold on to me," Link said quickly. Legolas reached out and rested his hand on Link's shoulder. Suddenly, the wind around them began to swirl and the two elves rose slowly off the ground.

"Link..." Legolas said uncertainly.

He didn't answer. His eyes were closed and his prayers continued to formulate in his mind, only to be replaced moments later by more of them. Suddenly, his feet hit the ground - they were at the bottom of the cliff.

"Amazing!" Legolas said, looking back up from where they had come.

"Thank you, Farore," Link said. "Come on." He drew his Master Sword and ran in the direction of Boromir, who was still fighting alone. With a force that not even he would remember afterwards, Link crashed into the group of Uruk-hai at Boromir's back and drove them backwards. He swung his blade parallel with the ground and severed one of the beasts at the knee and, with a flick of his wrist, had the blade turned and buried in its chest. Quickly, he removed the sword and turned, taking on another opponent as it attempted to assail Boromir from behind.

"Glad you could make it," Boromir said weakly. He turned his upper body slightly and, to Link's horror, revealed three long black arrows protruding from his abdomen.

"Boromir!" Link said, shocked that the man was still standing.

"It's nothing." Boromir returned. He raised his sword quickly and blocked an attack from another Uruk, and Link took the opportunity to bury his own blade in the exposed midsection.

Quickly, Link unstrapped a bomb from his waistbelt and tossed it into the crowd. With an earsplitting explosion, body parts and black, oily blood began to rain down on all of them.

"That'll get the job done," Legolas shouted.

"I do what I can," Link said, returning to his sword to take on another group of Uruk-hais. It seemed to him, however, that the more he killed, the more came up to take their places. Link, Legolas and Boromir continued to fight the Uruk-hai and one by one, the enemy fell. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of endless combat, the battle ended. Link sheathed his sword and turned to find Boromir laying at the base of a tree, barely breathing.

"What happened?" a voice from their left said. It was Aragorn. He and Gimli were covered in as much Uruk-hai blood as the others. Quickly he approached Boromir and knelt at his side. "What happened here?" he repeated.

"They took the little ones," Boromir said.

"Hold still," Aragorn ordered. He was looking at Boromir's injuries.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn said.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir said. "I tried to take the ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said reassuringly.

"Forgive me," Boromir said. "I did not see. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir," Aragorn said, shaking his head. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn placed his hand on one of the arrows, preparing to pull it out.

"Leave it," Boromir said. "It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness... and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Aragorn said, "but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail."

"Our people..." Boromir said weakly. Aragorn nodded. "Our people..." he said again. He made a feeble attempt to grab the hilt of his sword. Aragorn picked it up and placed it in Boromir's weakening hands. He brought the sword up to his chest in salute. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." And with that, Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Minas Tirith, died.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor," Aragorn said. He leaned forward and kissed Boromir's forehead. "They will look for his coming at the White Tower... but he will not return." A single tear trickled down Aragorn's face.

Link's heart ached at the sight. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a time long gone.

* * *

"HEY!!!" he heard.

"What is it now, Navi?" he remember asking. He was just a boy, and this fairy was like a nagging parent he never wanted.

"You remember that fairy you found in the Lost Woods yesterday? The one you put in that bottle?"

"Yes," Link said in a bored tone. This was the twenty seventh time that day that Navi was giving him some kind of information about something he would never use... he had kept count.

"Well, they can be used to treat your injuries. It's also said that they can even bring you back to life if you have one when you die!"

"Navi, who tells you this stuff?" Link remembered asking. "You come up with the most random information."

"The Great Deku Tree told me!" Navi had said. "At any rate, I would recommend carrying one with you at all times... just in case..." Suddenly, Link's eyes flew open.

* * *

"Move," Link said suddenly. He pushed Aragorn aside and knelt down beside Boromir.

"What are you doing?" Aragon asked. Link pulled the arrows out of Boromir's chest and tossed them aside. He pulled the bottle out of a pouch on his belt and tapped the glass gently. "What are you doing, Link?"

"I'm sorry it took so long," Link said with a feeble smile. "But I need your help... my friend..." he turned and looked at Boromir, and the fairy nodded in understanding. Quickly, she flew up and down the length of Boromir's body.

"Link..." Aragorn said.

"Watch."

The fairy continued to fly above Boromir, but suddenly flew straight into his chest. Immediately, Boromir's eyes shot open and he drew in a large breath. And another. And another. He let out a gasp of pain and started clutching at his chest. Quickly, he looked at the arrows beside him, and then felt his chest - it was intact.

"He's alive," Aragorn whispered, his eyes wide with shock.

"What... what happened?" Boromir asked.

"Link used his magic to save you," Aragorn said. He approached Boromir and examined where the arrows had been. "Not even a scratch... How can this be?" He turned to look at Link, who was pulling out another bottle with a red elixer in it.

"Boromir, drink this," he said. "It will make you feel better." Boromir took a drink from the bottle, and found that he couldn't put it down. He finished the entire elixer. "Better?" Link asked. Boromir nodded. He lunged at Link and had his arms wrapped around the elf in a bonecrushing embrace.

"I am forever in your debt," he said when his amazement would let him. "But... why? I have been nothing but cruel to you."

"Because I could," Link said with a shrug. "We are a Fellowship."

"No," Boromir said, shaking his head. "We are friends." Link couldn't help but smile.

"Friends," he said. The two shook hands and for long moments, no one spoke.

They returned to the lakeside camp in time to see Frodo and Sam on the other side of the lake.

"Hurry," Legolas said as he pushed a boat into the water. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn looked arcoss the lake and watched as the two hobbits made their way up the hill.

"You mean not to follow them," Boromir said quietly.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we stay true to eachother," Boromir said. He refastened his hilt to his belt, and picked up his shield.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippen to torment and death," Aragorn said in agreement. "Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel lightly."

"Let's hunt some orc," Link said with a smile. Aragorn and Boromir led the way into the forest leaving Gimli, Legolas, and Link standing on the beach. They looked at eachother, and all three of them grinned, Gimli letting out a ferocious growl. Following the trail left by the Uruk-hai army, the five companions embarked on a new chapter in the story of The One Ring.


	9. The Five Hunters

A/N: This chapter will follow the first portion of Two Towers rather closely. Of course, there have been some changes to include Link - but this part of the story was a little hard to add any real changes to. I expect there will be sufficient alterations to the story now that Boromir has survived - we just have to get to that point in the story before I can really start making those changes. Glad to see some of the old readers returning!! Enjoy.

* * *

In only a few moments of traveling through the forest, the five had found the location where Boromir had fallen.

"They came for the sole purpose of the little ones," Boromir said. "I came down the hill and saw Merry and Pippen standing here, and the Uruk-hai were running straight for them. I ran down and fought them off, but---" Boromir fill silent and shook his head.

"You did your best, Boromir," Aragorn said, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself for their capture, for we may yet find vengeance."

They picked up the trail of the Orcs. It needed little skill to find.

"No other folk make such a trampling," said Legolas. "It seems their delight to slash and beat down growing things that are not even in their way."

"But they go with a great speed for all that," said Aragorn, "and they do not tire. And later we may have to search for our path in hard bare lands."

"We must not tarry here," Boromir said. "They longer we delay, the farther behind we become."

"He is right," Gimli said. "Dwarves too can go swiftly, and they do not tire sooner than Orcs. But it will be a long chase: they have a long start."

"Yes," said Aragorn, "we shall all need the endurance of Dwarves. But come! With hope or without hope we will follow the trail of our enemies. And woe to them, if we prove the swifter! We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the Three Kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Forth the Five Hunters!"

Like a deer he sprang away. Through the trees he sped. On and on he led them, tireless and swift, now that his mind was at last made up. The woods about the lake they left behind. Long slopes they climbed, dark, hard-edged against the sky already red with sunset. Dusk came. They passed away, grey shadows in a stony land.

* * *

The sun rose low over the horizon. The five had run throughout the past three days without slowing their pace. Link didn't know if it was the importance of finding the two hobbits, or the thought of failure… but something kept him going without tiring. Legolas, too, seemed to be doing just as well as he had been when they started. Gimli, on the other hand…

"How are you faring, Master Dwarf?" Aragorn shouted over his shoulder. "You are awfully quiet."

"Worry not, Aragorn, I am still with you," Gimli said between labored breaths. "But I must say, I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters… Very dangerous over short distances!"

It was Aragorn alone out front, followed by Boromir and Legolas, then Link and finally Gimli at the rear. So it had been for several hours. They continued for some time, Aragorn's eyes trained on the ground, looking for any sign of the Orcs' trail. The came to a ridge, and Aragorn slowed to a halt, going to his knees and putting his ear to the ground. He listened for some time before speaking.

"Their pace has quickened," he said quietly. "The must have caught our scent. We must hurry!"

"Three days and nights pursuit," Gimli gasped as he came to the top of the hill. He rested his weight on his axe. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

"Here," Link said, turning and handing Gimli a piece of Lembas. "This should help."

"Tree food?" Gimli snorted in disgust. "I would rather choke on my beard!"

The pursuit continued.

Boromir was faring perhaps better than any of them. He was energized after being brought back from the edge of oblivion, and the elixer he had taken only helped matters. Out of the five of them, he also felt the most responsibility for what happened to Merry and Pippin, no matter what Aragorn said to try to comfort him. It was his ineptitude that lead to them being captured. Without a doubt, the blame would lie with him should any harm befall them.

The pursuit continued.

Legolas was amazed at how resilient these mortals were. He knew Link would have little problem continuing at this pace, but he had to admit - Gimli, and the two men… he would have expected them to collapse long before now. Perhaps he wasn't giving them their due credit… He knew Aragorn was determined. He knew Boromir was afraid of both finding the Hobbits dead, and blaming himself for it. He knew Gimli had a pure heart. Perhaps that is what drove them on. Perhaps that is what would make their pursuit a success. Legolas smiled to himself and quickened his pace.

They continued running until they came to a shallow gorge. It was obvious the orcs had come this way, the grass flattened thoroughly. Link turned and saw sweat pouring from Gimli's head. Aragorn stopped abruptly and kneeled. Link saw what he was picking up, and immediately recognized it.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said quietly. It seemed to him a bad omen - it seemed to him that their friends may already be dead.

"They may yet be alive," Boromir said.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said, returning to his feet and breaking once more into a run. Around midday, they came to another rise and stopped briefly.

"Rohan," Aragorn said, looking out at the rocky plains that stretched out before them. "Home of the horse-lords."

"There's something strange at work here," Boromir said. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

"What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn said. Off in the distance Link immediately saw the vague outline of a dust cloud rising from the bare earth.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," he said, turning to face the others. He marveled at the pace the orc party had gained. Legolas stepped forward and stood at Link's side, looking towards the horizon.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas said. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman…" Aragorn whispered.

The pursuit continued.

Inwardly, Link began to wonder what they would do when they caught up with the Uruk-hai. They were five, and their opponents outnumbered them tenfold. He didn't doubt they would put up a valiant effort… but fifty against five couldn't be favorable odds. It made him also wonder why the Uruks were fleeing in the first place. He voiced his worries, and Aragorn was quick to answer.

"Saruman the White is looking for The One Ring - he knows a Hobbit has it. That is all that matters to him - getting the Ring."

"Keep breathing," Gimli said from the rear. "That's the key. Breathe." He let out a long gust of air before drawing in another breath.

The Pursuit continued.

They ran through the day and into the night. All of them, Gimli included, found the strength to carry on. There was no wind to cool them as they ran, and Link began to think of the beautiful music the leaves of Kokiri Forest made when a breeze hit them. He smiled weakly - if only he could feel it one more time. His Ring burst to light once more, and immediately, a gust of wind like none any had ever experienced hit them from behind. They all found it easier to run and were invigorated.

"Your magic never fails to amaze me," Aragorn said with a sigh. "You have been valuable asset to this Fellowship."

"Indeed," Boromir agreed with a laugh.

"Amazing," Gimli said, overtaking everyone else. "Leave it to all of you to underestimate a dwarf!" He laughed heartily as he increased his speed even further. The others laughed at the sight of the dwarf's short legs moving at such a speed.

Dawn found them still enjoying the effects of Farore's blessing. Suddenly, around midday, their pursuit came to an abrupt end. Aragorn had regained his spot in the front sometime in the early morning, and it was from this position that he quietly signaled for everyone to follow him to a hiding place behind one of the thousands of rocks that dotted the landscape.

The five of them felt the approaching rumbling, and it intensified as it drew near. Aragorn suddenly stood, recognizing the army that rode past.

"Riders of Rohan!" he shouted over the thunderous clamor of hoof falls. "What news from the Mark?" Link watched as the knight in front raised his arm, signaling for the riders to turn. Like a flock of birds, they rounded and doubled back, approaching with such speed and organization that Link had to admire their expertise in horsemanship.

The other four stood up and walked to Aragorn's side, watching as the riders approached. They circled around, and soon, the five found themselves staring at hundreds of spear points.

"What business do two men, two elves, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" the man in front said. "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said. Aragorn looked at Gimli out of the corner of his eye and sighed. The rider was silent for a few moments. He dismounted and walked forward slowly.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf," he said, "if it stood but a little higher off the ground." Almost instantaneously, Boromir, Link and Legolas had their swords drawn. They stepped in front of Gimli, forming a human shield.

"You will have to go through us first," Link said quietly. "And we will not go down easily." Aragorn pushed his way to the front, signaling for the three to lower their weapons.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said, turning back to the rider. "This is Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of the Woodland realm. and Gimli, son of Gloin."

"And the one in the odd clothing?"

"I am Link, of Hyrule," he said.

"What is this 'Hyrule' of which you speak?" the rider asked. "I have not heard of it before."

"It is a distant land," Link said carefully. He couldn't bring himself to say he was from another world - he had already endured too many stares to endure hundreds more. The rider seemed to deem this answer acceptable, because he did not press the issue. Legolas didn't bother to hide his instant distrust of the man before him.

"We are friends of Rohan," Aragorn continued, "and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider said sadly before removing his plumed helm. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished.

"The White Wizard is cunning," he continued. "He walks here and there, they say… as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." His eyes narrowed, and he gave Aragorn and the others another appraising look.

"Does my have no meaning to you?" Boromir said, stepping forward. "Denethor, my father, is Steward of Gondor and I am here representing him, and our people."

"We are no spies," Aragorn said earnestly. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westard across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," the rider said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits," Gimli said quickly. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn said. "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive," the rider said quietly. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to the horizon, where a large plume of smoke was ascending slowly to the heavens.

"Dead?" Boromir said quietly. The rider nodded. All the strength he had gained in the night and from Link's spell suddenly left him, and he felt his legs begin to wobble under him.

"I am sorry," the rider said quietly. He turned and called out an order. Soon, three riderless horses were being brought forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He returned his helmet and turned to mount his horse. He spurred forward slowly and looked down at the five again. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope…. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" And with that, the five members of the Fellowship found themselves alone on the ridge, and utterly saddened.

"Dead," Boromir repeated. "We have failed them. Merry and Pippin are dead because of me."

"Come," Aragorn said quietly. He mounted one of the horses. Legolas and Gimli climbed on to the second, and Boromir mounted the third. He turned and reached down to help Link up, but with a smile, Link stepped backwards and shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's time to be reunited with an old friend." He pulled out his ocarina and began to play the song he learned as a boy, remembering vividly the day Malon, the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, had taught it to him. He remembered the wind flowing across his face, and the sight of his horse's mane blowing in the wind, and soon the unmistakable sound of hooves could be heard.

"Epona," Link said with a smile. She slowed to a trot, and then a walk, before gently resting her nose against this side of his face. Suddenly, she brought her head forward, pushing Link away as if to say 'what took you so long!?' "I'm sorry girl," he said quietly. He stepped forward and ran his hand from her forehead down to her nose, and then to the side of her face. "Forgive me?" She snorted and bobbed her head gently. He continued to pet her gently, and then hoisted himself into the saddle.

"Let's go," Aragorn said quietly. "The least we can do is look for any sign of their fate." Epona, happy to be with her master once again, trotted eagerly to the front, snorting happily.

"Easy girl," Link said.

The five of them soon reached the pile of burning carcasses. In the time it took for them to reach the fire, the winds had changed, causing the smoke to blow eastward low to the ground. They dismounted and quickly approached the pyre, rummaging with their swords.

"It's one of their belts," Gimli said quietly, holding up a charred piece of fabric. Legolas closed his eyes and said a prayer in his native tongue, and Boromir, in his frustration, kicked one of the helmets as hard as his body would let him. He let out a growl of frustration and hurt, knowing now that the Hobbits were gone. Link ran his hand through his hair and turned away, saddened that he was unable to get to know the Hobbits more.

"A Hobbit lay here," Aragorn said. Link turned and saw him on his hands and knees near the fire. "And the other," he said, touching another disturbed portion of the ground. "They crawled," he said, moving forward on his hands and knees. "Their hands were bound,." Again, he moved forward. He came to a severed strand of rope. "Their bonds were cut!" he said, unable to hide the hope in his voice. The others followed him as he continued to track the Hobbits' movements. "They ran over here. These tracks lead away from the battle….. And into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli said. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Necessity," Boromir said, the energy returning to him. "The same madness that will drive _us_ in after them."


End file.
